


A Tiny Queen and a Pint Sized Skull

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Characters turned into kids, F/M, Random Fluff, So here's a random story that, Wanted to write something silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto and Ryuji end up the victims of a strange spell that shrink them down. Now the Phantom Thieves have to help them adjust for a short while until they can return to normal.(MAIN STORY COMPLETE: Anything added further will be "EXTRA" chapters)(NOW WITH SECOND EX CHAPTER)





	1. Chapter 1

Embarrassed? Humiliated? Ashamed? All of the above? It was hard for Makoto to describe how she felt as she sat there. The brunette trying hard to not cry at how foolish she had been. Granted she wasn't alone in this situation, but it didn't bring much comfort. A blush forming on her face as she heard Ann try and comfort her.

"Makoto are you SURE you're alright? We'd totally understand if you wanted to freak out more," Ann said to the brunette as she leaned down so they were at eye level. The fact that Ann had to do so for Makoto only made her feel even more humiliated even as the blonde continued. "Seriously, it's okay. We won't judge."

Makoto could only frown as she looked down at herself. The brunette hoping to see her well shaped and nourished teen self. Instead, she was greeted by a flat chest and a tiny version of her white blouse and black pants. The reason for that? She had been shrunken down.

No, a better way to put it was that she was turned into a kid. She was at most five or six in physical age; grateful her mind had not been affected by the strange spell that caused this. Finding herself in Ren's room sitting on her beau's bed with the others standing around her. Each of them being supportive... in their own ways at least. She swore if Yusuke asked her to pose for a painting once more she was going to kick him in the shin...

"Huh. Never thought I'd no longer be the short one of the group besides Mona. Kinda nice." Futaba joked as she sat next to Makoto. The brunette's blush only worsening as she moaned in annoyance at her condition. Praying that Ren was going to come back with some kind of solution to this rather serious dilemma.

Haru, seeing Makoto's discomfort, smiled softly. "It's alright Mako-chan. Ren-kun will be back with a cure for sure!" The fluffy haired brunette stated in an honest belief he would. Makoto's lips curling into an awkward smile as she unconsciously kicked her tiny legs. Haru and Ann both thinking of how adorable their usually fierce friend looked in this state. The latter soon scoffing a little as she looked to the floor.

"She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for a certain bonehead." She stated before turning around to the chair behind them. In it sat their other companion, Ryuji. However...

"Hey! Stop treatin' me like this is my fault cause it ain't y'know!" Ryuji argued while crossing his arms. For like Makoto, what sat there wasn't a teen but instead a kid as well. His yellow shirt and baggy gray pants having shrunken down as well; looking quite cross that the others were giving him the blame for this.

"Well, you were the one who kept fighting when Joker said to retreat from that mysterious Shadow." Futaba started.

"AND you're the one who refused to move when Queen tried to pull you back. Kinda why you two got zapped by that weird spell." Ann pointed out to which Ryuji actually pouted and turned his head away. Ann found herself blushing at how cute it was. Ignoring the desire to run up and pinch his little cheeks. 

"...Sorry Queen..." Skull mumbled under his voice. Ann making sure not to comment again about how high pitched it was compared to his normal one, as it would only piss him off more. Haru covering Futaba's mouth when the computer genius tried to do so. Shaking her head as a means of keeping her from making things tenser.

Makoto all the while just kept that same awkward smile before replying. "I-it's okay Ryuji. No one could have expected a Shadow capable of this. I mean... a spell that shrinks people into kids even outside the Metaverse?"

"That is indeed quite peculiar. This spell would most certainly be coveted by the elderly, or perhaps it could be used to restore old paintings to their former splendor. Perhaps we should test it upon Joker's return?" Yusuke suggested only for Futaba to walk over to him and gently chop him on the shoulder. "Ow! What reason do you have to assault me?"

"Inari stop being art obsessed for a sec! We got a Queen and Skull down here! They've been leveled down to a Princess and a Candy Skull!" Futaba said before pointing to the two kids. Makoto blushing at the idea of being downgraded to "Princess" while Ryuji just blinked in confusion. Questioning why a candy skull was a downgrade from a regular one.

Before either of them could speak, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairwell could be heard. The group tensing up before turning to see Ren enter with Morgana in his bag. The group looking at their leader with wondering expressions. Haru being the first amongst them to speak.

"Welcome back Ren-kun, Mona-chan! Did you have any luck?" 

Ren, setting Morgana out of the bag, let out a soft sigh as the cat decided to talk first. "I stood at the entrance of Mementos and scanned things for a while. Unfortunately, it seems that Shadow we ran into was unique, meaning there's probably only one of them. Since we destroyed it before giving Joker a chance to grab it, that option is out." Morgana explained which left Makoto and Ryuji looking quite panicked. If they couldn't find another Persona with that ability then what-

"I can make it." Ren's words brought all attention back to him. Makoto and Ryuji suddenly looking hopeful as their leader spoke. "Spent a bit going through which Personas I have access to and found what is necessary to create it. From what I've noticed, it also has the counter spell to what turned you two into kids. But..."

"But...?" Makoto asked with a raised brow. Whenever someone said "but" at the end of their sentence, she knew it would be bad. What could possibly be so bad though that was worse than this situation?

"This Persona is extremely difficult to make. So... It's gonna take until tomorrow night for it to be done." Ren's words made everyone tense up a bit at that. Everyone blinking in honest surprise that Ren didn't simply have the Persona right away. This being the first time they ever heard about it taking so long to make one. 

"W-wait a moment. Y-you mean to tell me that Ryuji and I will be stuck like this for twenty-four hours then!?" Makoto had to ask. Only for her beau to frown and nod his head. "I-I see. T-that could prove difficult..."

"Dude what the hell!? I can't be stuck like this till then! My mom'll flip if she sees me like this!" Ryuji cried out suddenly. The others all figuring that the small Ryuji had a point. After all, if Sae or Ryuji's mom were to see them in this state it would only jeopardize them. Even more so with what they were wearing being a direct link to who they actually were in reality.

"Hate to admit it, but the Bonehead is correct. If ANYONE could recognize them then this could potentially expose our group. Their immediate families cannot discover this situation until it is resolved. Meaning these two can't go home tonight or tomorrow until they are returned to normal." Morgana reasoned to which the others had to agree. Makoto and Ryuji turning to their leader who quietly placed a hand against his chin in his usual thinking position.

"...Very well. Until tomorrow night we'll need to change things up. Obviously, they will need a place to stay... Ann, would you be alright caring for Ryuji tonight?" Ren's sudden question made the girl jump a bit.

"W-why me!?"

"Because you're the only one that he actually listens to outside of me and Makoto. Along with you both being blonde, though his is dyed, it'll be easier for you to justify to those who question about him that he is a relative," Ren reasoned with the twin tailed blonde. "Along with the fact that if he stayed here then him and Morgana would argue the entire night, and I cannot deal with that at the moment. I need to be able to concentrate this evening for the Persona. There's also the fact you live alone.?"

Ann was quiet for a bit before she conceded with a nod. "...Yeah, you're right... Okay. I'll take care of him for the time being. BUT, you owe me some crepes after you turn back to normal Ryuji, you hear me?" She asked the smaller boy who simply nodded nervously. Usually, he would be ecstatic at the idea of sleeping over at girl's house- especially the girl he had a massive crush on- but this situation was not what he had in mind...

'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth I guess...' Ryuji thought as he sat back in his chair trying to relax a bit. This entire thing was bugging the crap out of him and he could only assume the same for Makoto. After all, how were they supposed to even fight in the Metaverse like this? Not like he could hold his pipe or Makoto hold her brass knuckles. Meaning they were basically useless until they returned to normal.

Once Ryuji seemed to understand the situation Ren nodded before turning back to the others. "Good. With that settled, Makoto will be staying with me tonight." The others all jumped in unison at their leader's words. Makoto going beyond wide-eyed as her cheeks began to darken at that. 

"W-wait a moment! R-Ren why would I be staying with you!? W-would Haru or Ann not be-"

"If Haru's staff was to come across a young brown haired girl in their midst it would result in a scandal. We don't need that for Haru at this time. Yusuke is out due to living in the campus dorms, and they would never allow a child to stay. Futaba is out since Boss would come across her far too easily and in turn, begin to ask too many questions. Ann and Ryuji are both out as well as they will be staying together. Thus, the only option is staying here," Ren reasoned right away. 

"B-But-"

"It is far too risky sending you home for Sae to discover you, and thanks to Futaba we've made it so that Boss won't be in until noon, correct?" Ren asked of his pseudo-sister who raised her thumb in the air. Stating that she changed his doctor's appointment with Takemi to tomorrow morning instead of later on. She also bragged about her hacking prowess in changing that but Ren chose to focus on the task at hand. "So, this'll allow us to get ready early and head out before Boss even arrives at Leblanc."

Makoto sat there blushing and listening to every word Ren said. As much as she wanted to argue with his suggestion, his reasoning was sound. That didn't change the fact that the idea was beyond embarrassing for two reasons. One, she was forced to sleep over as a child and two, it would be her first time sleeping over at Ren's place. She had somewhat hoped that it'd be under better circumstances.

After a few quiet moments, Makoto simply nodded in understanding. She almost suggested switching with Ryuji but one look at the boy told her that he would refuse. With a sigh, Makoto just stood up from the bed and only frowned more at the sheer height difference between herself and everyone for the moment. 

"Very well Joker. I will follow your lead. However... even if we appear as normal kids, our attires speak otherwise. They raise far too much suspicion. So... I believe our first course of action in the morning is to buy some suitable clothing in order to blend in. Since we cannot stay at our homes all day and will need to be out. To avoid anyone discovering us." Makoto reasoned to which the others nodded. Ryuji jumping to his feet to stand next to Makoto, only to pout in realizing she was just slightly taller than him now.

At the brunette's suggestion, Ren nodded. "You're right. Ann we'll need to leave those decisions up to you for the time being. For now, I believe we should break for the night and get some rest. Ryuji, do as Ann tells you and do NOT draw attention to yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yeah yeah Joker... yeesh..." Ryuji mumbled while placing his hands in his pockets and kicking the floor. Ann and Haru needing to resist stating how adorable the two looked standing side by side... Ryuji and Makoto suddenly feeling NERVOUS as the two girls looked at them strangely...

"We're gonna have to do some serious shopping, wouldn't you say Haru...?" Ann asked of her fluffy haired friend. Ann giving her a knowing smile as the two began to giggle. For whatever reason, it sent chills down both Ryuji and Makoto's spines. Neither sure how to react before Ren let out a soft cough.

"Alright, everyone is dismissed."

With that everyone began to shuffle out, but not without a rather interesting scene between Ryuji and Ann. The others all looking on as Ann approached the boy before kneeling down at him. Ryuji looking somewhat confused before Ann's arms were suddenly around him. The taller of the two lifting the boy up into her arms and carrying him like the child he presently was. Ryuji's face turning a deep shade of red as everyone looked at him being carried by his crush.

"O-oi! Ann put me down! I can walk on my own damn it!" Ryuji tried to argue and pull away, but Ann proved a bit too strong for him. The blonde smirking softly as she began to carry the boy down the stairs. Calling out she'll see the others in the morning as Ryuji kept trying to argue. Everyone just chuckling at the sight before filing out. Leaving Ren, Makoto, and Morgana standing in the attic.

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Ren suggested right away before moving to where he stored his clothing. Makoto wanting to argue but he didn't let her. "Here. You can wear this for tonight. It's pretty much just a dress for you for the time being. I can also provide a belt if needed." Ren stated before handing her one of his t-shirts. Makoto again wanted to argue but saw from the look of her beau's eyes this was one she would not win.

"V-very well... I-I will simply wear the shirt, thank you." Makoto said before taking the large piece of clothing in her small hands. Ren just nodding before moving to head downstairs to change. Stating he'd give Makoto some time to herself as he walked down. Leaving the brunette alone as Morgana went with Ren. Groaning softly at her situation.

"This is going to be a long twenty-four hours..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this idea was kinda inspired by old cartoons like Justice League and such where there's an episode like this. Mostly just wanted to try out something random and cute. So we got a tiny Makoto and tiny Ryuji under the care of the others. Not sure if I'll continue honestly.
> 
> Tell you what, if you want me to continue this series please let me know. It'll mostly just be cute moments so please let me know below. Thank you for your time, and have a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ryuji both have trouble sleeping.

"This is so embarrassing..." Makoto couldn't help but mumble as she looked herself over. Blushing as she gazed at the shirt that Ren let her wear due to the current situation. Normally, even as a teen, one of Ren's shirts would have been pretty large for her already. As a child though? It was gigantic. To the point it reached close to her ankles; Ren specifically giving her a short sleeved one due to how tiny her arms presently were. Even then they covered a large chunk of said arms.  
  
"Makoto, can I come up now?" Ren called from downstairs as he had been waiting for Makoto to finish changing. The brunette wasting no time in saying it was okay and remained silent as Ren walked up the stairs. As he reached the attic once more he couldn't help but smile at his shrunken companion. "...Not gonna lie Makoto, you look absolutely adorable."  
  
"Oh stop it... This is so humiliating..."  
  
"What? Wearing one of my shirts? Ain't that normal for a girlfriend to do? Hell, if you want you could wear my pants too-"  
  
"Ren! Stop it...!" Makoto cried out, only to blush harder at how high pitched her voice came out; Ren needing to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Makoto pouting at him which only made her cuter to look at. Seeing that her attempts to get him to stop were failing, she decided to change the subject. "Wait. Where's Morgana?" She asked upon realizing the cat was not with them.  
  
Ren took a moment to cough and regain his cool before answering. "I sent him to stay with Futaba tonight. So he can keep an eye out for Sojiro and run straight back here first just in case."  
  
"W-wait a moment! If you were simply going to send Morgana with Futaba, why did you insist on this setup? Wasn't your reasoning for Ryuji not staying here because of his argumentive nature with Morgana?" Makoto asked as she realized he had in a sense negated the whole reasoning for Ryuji not staying over. Ren actually looking a bit bashful at the question.   
  
"...To be honest, I kind of thought of it after saying everything aloud. My reasoning was sound and I didn't want to run it back so..." Ren stated while rubbing the back of his neck. Makoto giving him a deadpanned look before the boy sighed.   
  
"So you were trying to save face?" Makoto asked before sighing. Watching the fluffy haired boy just chuckle before shrugging.   
  
"Too late now. Anyway, I think we need some rest." Ren suggested before walking towards the couch. Makoto about to say it was okay for them to switch but he didn't allow it. Raising a hand and shaking his head. "Take the bed Makoto. Okay?"  
  
"A-alright. If you insist..." Makoto said before shuffling a little. Ren just smiling as he walked over and lowered himself to one knee. Before Makoto could ask what he was doing the boy pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "R-R-R-Ren?"  
  
"Can't give you a normal kiss good night, so this'll have to do. Good night my Princess~" Ren said which made Makoto's blush grow in intensity. Ren unable to stop a chuckle from escaping before heading to the couch to get some sleep. Makoto just pouting at the fact that even in this form, Ren managed to turn her to mush with such ease.

* * *

"STOP. LAUGHING." Ryuji said through gritted teeth as he stood within Ann's room. Beyond humiliated as the blonde kept laughing at him for one simple reason. His current attire. Looking down at himself, Ryuji had been forced to wear a shirt provided by Ann as nightwear. The only problem being that it was essentially a dress to the boy due to his current diminutive form.   
  
It took a few moments for Ann to compose herself and stop laughing. Wiping a tear away from her eye as she tried to calm down. "I-I'm sorry b-but you look so silly and stinking cute I couldn't help but laugh!" Ann said before another fit of giggles began. Ryuji feeling his cheeks grow red in humiliation before looking at himself once more.   
  
After a few seconds Ryuji suddenly had a thought. "Wait... ain't this my shirt?" Ryuji wasn't sure why, but Ann's giggles seemed to cease instantly upon asking that question. The tiny blonde looking up at her with a raised brow. "Why the heck do you have one of my shirts?"  
  
A few beads of nervous sweat formed on Ann's forehead as she suddenly stood there rather stiff. Looking towards the corner of the room while fidgeting somewhat. "Y-you accidentally packed it with my stuff the day after the Hawaii trip..."  
  
"For real? Wait, then why didn't ya just give it back to me?" He asked which only made Ann stiffer. Her eyes darting left and right as if looking for a means to avoid the question. Not admitting aloud that she kept the shirt because she wore it to bed sometimes. Since it had his scent which always made her feel at ease.  
  
"HEY HOW ABOUT WE GET SOME SLEEP? SOUNDS GOOD TO YOU? ME TOO AHAHAHA!" Ann suddenly said before rushing towards her bed. Ryuji just blinking a few times and wondering what just happened. Just watching Ann only to realize... the girl was only wearing a shirt as well. He ASSUMED she was wearing some underwear under it but still. And the way her hair just cascaded down her back. It was breathtaking...   
  
"So... w-where am I sleeping?" Ryuji asked in trying to regain some focus. He had plenty of thoughts about his crush before, but this was not the time for them. His situation kinda made it difficult after all. Though he'd be sure to thank Ren for suggesting he stayed with Ann instead of him.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ann asked the boy with a raised brow, managing to regain some of her composure. Ryuji looking at her equally as confused.  
  
"...I mean WHERE am I sleeping tonight?"  
  
"Right here," Ann said before sitting on her bed and patting the mattress. Ryuji looking at her before going wide-eyed. "What? I have a queen-sized bed. It's more than enough room for both of us. Besides, you DON'T wanna sleep on the couch. It'll ruin your back. Trust me on that." Ann said before scooting to the far side of her bed and laying down. Clapping her hands to turn the lights off before turning her back to Ryuji as she relaxed.  
  
"F-for real...?" Ryuji squeaked out as his brain was short-circuiting. Ann wasn't wrong about the two of them fitting easily, due to him currently having the body of a five-year-old. But still. This was a bit too much to handle at one time. His crush was telling him it was okay for him to sleep next to her. The same girl that made his mind melt whenever he gazed at her for too long. THAT girl.   
  
"It's fine... I trust you... so... just go... to sleep..." Ann mumbled softly as she actually began to doze off. Ryuji not realizing how easily the girl actually conked out as he stood there blushing. Gulping softly as he realized standing around wouldn't get him any rest. Thus he quietly made his way over to the bed, climbed up, and laid down. Gazing up at the ceiling in the dark room.   
  
_'Breathe Ryuji... Breathe...'_

* * *

Ren found himself having a little difficulty sleeping as he laid on the couch. While he didn't regret offering Makoto the bed, he began to remember just how uncomfortable the sofa was. He really needed to get it replaced one day. For the time being though he had to get some sleep. It was the only way to get to the Twins and begin the process of making that Persona after all. He just needed to close his eyes and-  
  
"N-no...! S-stop it...! Leave me alone...!"   
  
The teen's attention was turned away from slumber as Makoto's voice weakly called out in the darkness. Ren slowly sitting up confused as he saw Makoto in his bed toss and turn. Whimpers escaping the current child as she seemed to be asleep. "Makoto?"  
  
"N-no! Stop it! STOP IT! SIS! PAPA! HELP ME!" Makoto cried out in her sleep. Ren's senses kicking in instantly at how distressed the girl sounded. Wasting no time in rushing over to the bed and kneeling next to her, gently shaking the brunette.   
  
"Makoto! Makoto, wake up!"  
  
Ren's voice managed to stir Makoto awake as she shot up suddenly; eyes wide open as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hyperventilating as she sat there looking quite distraught. Turning to Ren only to look at him surprised. "R-Ren? Ren what? What...? I-I-"  
  
"Makoto, breathe. Breathe," Ren instructed as he tried to keep her calm. Makoto doing as instructed until she was no longer hyperventilating. Her eyes slipped shut as she brought a clenched fist to her chest. "What happened? You suddenly just started screaming."  
  
Makoto wasn't sure if Ren could see her blush due to how dark it was, clearly embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry to have woken you up. It seems I was... having a nightmare..." Makoto mumbled that last part, but Ren was able to hear it clear enough. The boy raising a brow at his shrunken girlfriend who just blushed harder. "Forgive me. When I was a child- well the FIRST time I was one- I would have terrible nightmares often. I-it seems due to my physical change, the nightmares have returned as well."  
  
"...What kind of nightmares are they Makoto?" Ren asked rather quickly. From how badly she was screaming and flailing, it must have been quite awful. Able to see the way Makoto tensed up at the question and wondered if he went too far. Makoto however just frowned.  
  
"I-I'm all alone in a dark hallway as thunder roars outside. I-I can hear voices whisper around me as they come to grab me. These horrible faces... They're all so awful... They want to hurt me... They keep coming as I try to run but I can't get away. It gets darker and darker and the voices get closer. P-pale hands reach out a-and drag me into the dark. I-I scream for help but no one comes... No one comes and... and...!"  
  
At that moment Ren felt his heart drop. Able to barely make out as tears began to flow down Makoto's cheeks once more. These nightmares... They were that bad? They were so terrifying for her that it made Makoto of all people cry in fear? It hurt him down to his very core to see her like this. No wonder she was so afraid of the dark. "...Makoto..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ren. Here I had thought these nightmares would no longer affect me. In my true childhood, sis would lay next to me upon having them and it brought some solace... But she's not here and... I promise to be quiet. So please head on back to sleep. You need your rest-" Makoto started before Ren did something unexpected. His hand gently reaching up and wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Makoto sure her cheeks must have felt warm against his hand due to how much she was blushing. Only for it to worsen as the young male suddenly took Makoto and lifted her up before pulling the girl into a hug. Makoto's cheeks likely burning at this sudden development while unconsciously gripping his shirt. "Ren what are-"  
  
"Hush for a moment," Ren asked her before laying himself down on his bed with Makoto on top of him. The tiny brunette looking quite confused as she now laid on top of him as if he was another mattress. "Try and get some sleep."  
  
"W-wait a moment! W-we can't risk Boss coming in here and seeing you like this! Y-you'll get in trouble-"  
  
"Makoto, it's fine. I want you to be able to sleep tonight, and from what you've said someone laying next to you helps right? Let's just say this is my version since I'm not as pretty as Sae-san~" Ren teased before gently reaching up and stroking Makoto's head. The brunette strangely going quiet with little protest as Ren kept doing so. The male able to tell that Makoto was beginning to relax a little with each stroke.  
  
Had he just discovered something new about his girlfriend?   
  
He did feel at ease as Makoto's breathing began to slow down. Her panicked trembles from before lessening and her grip on his shirt slowly releasing. He didn't think it'd be so effective, but simply stroking her head as she laid against him was enough to lull her to sleep. Makoto resting her head against his chest as she finally was able to fall into a sound slumber. No nightmares in sight so far.  
  
"Sleep well, my Princess," Ren said before slowly closing his eyes as well. He had a pair of twins to talk to after all.

* * *

 _'I can't sleep...'_  Ryuji thought as he laid in Ann's bed blushing like mad. He had thought maybe he'd get lucky and could pass out like normal. Unfortunately, his nerves were all over the place due to Ann just sleeping there right next to him. Her back was facing him and all but still.   
  
Ryuji hated to admit it but seeing Ann in just a t-shirt managed to make his brain melt. Granted that wasn't much different from normal when it came to Ann. He honestly hated how much this girl simply EXISTING affected him so. How was one girl so powerful just standing there against him!? He was a Phantom Thief! It should be possible to be so weak against a simply gorgeous woman who was also a Phantom Thief with a wonderful soul and kind voice and beautiful eyes that made his knees weak-  
  
_'DAMN IT! Stop thinking brain! Ugh... This night sucks...'_  Ryuji couldn't help but groan before turning towards Ann, only to discover something that made him go stiff in shock. Ann had at some point turned in her sleep to face him; eyes still shut as she snored softly. Ryuji able to feel sweat form on his forehead at the sight as his nerves were acting up. I-it was no big deal though. He simply had to turn around and-  
  
That was when things went out of control. Before Ryuji could even react properly Ann's arms shot out and gripped the boy in her slumber. Ryuji letting out a small gasp before Ann pulled him into a sudden hug... Ryuji's tiny head buried against her chest...  
  
Ryuji was sure his head was about to explode with how heavily he began to blush. Of all the things he expected to occur, this was NOT one of them! Normally this was something like a dream come true for a teenage boy, but this was a really bad situation! How in the world would he be able to explain this without Ann smacking the shit out of him when she woke up?!   
  
"MMM! AMM!" Ryuji cried to cry out for Ann to awaken even SOMEWHAT so he could pull away. Had this girl always been so damn strong or was he just super weak at the moment!? Either or didn't really matter in the long run, as he HAD to get out of this grip before... before...   
  
_'So... tired all of a sudden... Was Ann always this warm...?'_  Ryuji thought as his body began to relax due to Ann's warmth. His eyes beginning to slip shut as he grew more comfortable against her form. He knew that this was probably not going to end well once she woke up... but for the moment he didn't really care. He was just too damn tired and comfy to think of the potential dangers for the next morning. Thus he simply relaxed and fell into a soft slumber in Ann's arms.

* * *

Makoto didn't think she could get more embarrassed than she was with her whole situation. She was proven very wrong throughout the entire morning. Waking up sleeping against Ren was just the start of it; her blush intense as she almost fell out of the bed in shock. Ren barely able to catch her and held her close.   
  
They had to be quick in preparing to leave for the day, as they could not let Sojiro find out about Makoto's whole "tiny" problem. Thus they got dressed- Makoto putting on the same shrunken attire from the previous day- before heading out. Planning on meeting everyone in Shibuya to a shop Ann apparently found that sold some kid clothing. Ren also mentioning that Ann seemed to act a little strange over the phone but he couldn't place why.  
  
It was as they got off the train at Shibuya station that Makoto discovered a problem. Due to her diminutive size, she found out that keeping up with Ren's pace was... difficult to say the least. Her tiny legs having to work double time in order to even keep up in his shadow due to how quick he was. And with the crowds of Shibuya being as they were, this proved to be a serious problem. Ren, upon noticing this, decided to take appropriate action.  
  
That was how Makoto found herself blushing several shades of red while pressing her face against Ren's collarbone. The tiny brunette at present in her beau's arms as he carried her through the crowd. One of his arms tucked under her legs while the other was wrapped around her back to keep her steady in his grip. Ren unable to stop smiling at Makoto's bashful appearance.  
  
"Reeen... I can walk..." Makoto mumbled before turning her head to him. Ren just laughing softly while still continuing towards their intended destination.  
  
"True. But you were clearly going to tire yourself out. Besides, it is my job to carry the Princess. So her feet may not be sullied by the filth of the streets~" Ren joked before looking down at the tiny brunette. Makoto letting out a soft huff while pouting at her beau. Ren unable to stop himself from smiling at just how cute she was.  
  
It was a few minutes later that the duo found themselves in front of the intended store. Futaba playing with Morgana's tail while Yusuke and Haru were chatting about something. Ren about to say his greetings until he noticed something interesting. Ann was sitting on the nearby bench with her arms crossed while Ryuji sat on the other side sulking.  
  
"...Morning guys..." Ren said before the others noticed him. Everyone quick to approach him aside from the two blondes in greetings.  
  
"Good morning you two! Mako-chan, you're looking extra adorable today." Haru complimented which only made Makoto groan more into Ren's shoulder. Not noticing how Yusuke was examining the girl in wondering for an art piece while Futaba took a few pictures. The redhead jumping to her feet with a chuckle.  
  
"Just in time! Ryuji is in SUPER big trouble~" Futaba cooed before Ren and Makoto both turned to her confused.  "Turns out he decided to-"  
  
"The little pervert decided to snuggle with me in my sleep." Ann interrupted as she stood up and walked over to Ren. "Caught him this morning with his head pressed against my chest." Both Makoto and Ren looked honestly confused by that statement. They knew that Ryuji had a massive crush on Ann, but he'd never do something like that. He'd essentially be sabotaging himself.  
  
"For the last time, it ain't my fault! You just randomly hugged me and wouldn't let go!" Ryuji cried out before approaching the group as well. Kicking the floor annoyed when Ann glared at him.  
  
"I don't randomly hug things in my sleep!"  
  
"The hell you don't! Or are you telling me you hugged me on purpose!?"  
  
"I didn't hug you, bonehead! You just-"  
  
"Enough." Ren interrupted right away. Makoto crossing her arms with a stern look while in her beau's arms as Ren's face took on a similar expression. A means of showing that it was time to stop arguing. Haru not mentioning how cute Makoto looked doing so and instead watched on as Ren continued. "Ann, you DO hug things in your sleep. You did so during the Hawaii trip while all of you were asleep." Ren told the blonde who looked a little surprised by that.  
  
"I-I do? Wait... how do you know? Weren't you asleep too?"  
  
Both Ren and Makoto stiffened at the question as they remembered that night. The two had snuck out to chat while everyone was asleep... probably not a good idea to mention that aloud. "I wasn't able to sleep. Anyway, Ryuji wouldn't do that either. He respects you way too much. Now both of you just apologize to one another and call it a day. Even IF it's not one or the other's fault."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Apologize." Ren was adamant in his demand. The two blondes looking at each other bashfully before looking away and mumbling "sorries" to one another. Once that was settled Ren nodded and turned to the clothing store they stood in front of. Makoto released from Ren's grip and set down, which only reminded her of how tall everyone was comparison wise at that moment in time. "This the place Ann?"  
  
Ann, of course, was quick to nod while Makoto and Ryuji soon stood side by side. "Yup! This place makes clothes specifically for kids! And I get a discount thanks to my job!" Ann said with a smile. Ren and the others all nodding. "So we can find the perfect thing for these two..." She said as Haru joined her side. The two smiling down at Ryuji and Makoto...  
  
Both present kids feeling chills roll down their spines.  
  
"Quite so! Ann-chan and I have many ideas for what they could possibly wear~" Haru cooed in a more Noir like tone than the others expected. Makoto and Ryuji suddenly feeling very fearful at the way Ann and Haru were smiling at them...  
  
"It's time... TO DRESS UP!"  
  
...This was not going to end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm aiming to make people vomit rainbows from sugar overdose with this story. So here are two scenes of the pairs having trouble sleeping. Hopefully, you enjoy them. 
> 
> Also yes, expect a lot of goofiness next chapter. It's my goal to make this sugary, sweet and goofy. 
> 
> As for the nightmare section, I wanted to give Makoto something to sort of edge on her fear of the dark. So added a nightmare in which darkness takes her and no one helps her. Might be a bit too cruel...
> 
> ANYWAY! Let me know what you guys think below. Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends the day together with their tiny allies.
> 
> (Please read Author's Note)

"ABSOLUTELY FREAKING NOT!!!" Ryuji roared with his high pitched voice as loudly as he could. His face a deep shade of crimson as he glared at Haru and Ann before him. Not even noticing how embarrassed Makoto was while trying to cover her face. The others all looking at the sight with intrigue.  
  
Ann and Haru were merciless the INSTANT they entered the store. Both of them carrying Makoto and Ryuji into the changing rooms and getting them dressed- separately of course. Ann and Haru admiring the first outfits with huge smiles. The former the first to speak.  
  
"But it fits your age perfectly! And it'll blend you in easily~" She stated as she admired her handiwork.  
  
For Ryuji and Makoto both stood there in what was clearly the uniform of kindergarten students. Little yellow hats on their heads as they also sported tiny blue button-up shirts that covered down to their hips, little dark blue shorts, and white shoes. If it wasn't for the fact they were aware, no one would be able to tell them any differently from normal kindergarten kids.  
  
"Ann...! T-this is not what we had in mind!" Makoto cried out truly flustered as Ren looked at her. Upon seeing him staring she just hid her face again and groaned.   
  
_'Cute...'_ Ren thought with a soft smile. It took every fiber of his being to not tease Makoto wildly as she stood there trying to gain some ground against her fellow Phantom Thieves. Yet he knew he had to be careful today due to a few factors. Wondering if what he was told by the twins come into play or not...  
  
Haru interrupted everything with a giggle. "Normally this would fit, but there is no school today correct? Guess this one we'll have to call a bust. Shall we move onto the next?" Haru asked before suddenly approaching Makoto. The latter questioning what was the point in dressing up like this in the first place then? That was before the brunette let out a loud squeak of shock as she was lifted and carried into one of the changing rooms. Ann doing the same with Ryuji.  
  
"No damn it! Put me down Ann! Ann!" Ryuji tried to order only for him to be carried off by the blonde. The others all sitting by watching as Yusuke was already at work. Sketchpad in hand.  
  
"Mmm... This is truly not right. Was the hat at an angle or...?" Yusuke grumbled as he hadn't enough time to get down all their details before Haru and Ann took the two kids away. Yusuke trying to sketch them out perfectly and quite annoyed that he wasn't quick enough. To his surprise, however, his phone began to vibrate.  
  
With a raised brow the artist took out his phone and saw he had a picture message... from Futaba? He turned his head towards the computer expert who just smirked while typing away at the laptop she brought along. Morgana clearly scolding her for something but Yusuke couldn't hear his whispers. Thus he simply opened the message to see... it was a picture of Makoto and Ryuji in the outfits. From the looks of it, Futaba actually took a picture of it.  
  
"Ah! Perfect! Thank you, Futaba! The artistic flow is saved!" Yusuke said before using the picture to help finish his piece. Futaba giving him a quick thumbs up while giggling evilly. Truth be told she only took the images for future fun times, but the others didn't need to know that.  
  
It was in the midst of Yusuke finishing up the drawing that both girls returned with Makoto and Ryuji hidden behind them. Ren able to hear them both react quite poorly to what they were likely wearing; Ryuji growling while Makoto moaned in humiliation.   
  
"Tada~!" Ann and Haru cried out before stepping away. Leaving Makoto and Ryuji on full display as they sported little sailor outfits. Ryuji sporting a long white sleeved shirt and long white pants that reached down to a pair of black shoes. Makoto meanwhile had a little white dress with both of them having blue bows on the front. Along with tiny white hats on top of their heads.  
  
Futaba and Morgana instantly started laughing.   
  
"O-oh my god! I-it's perfect Skull!" Morgana managed to belt out between his laughs. "F-f-from p-pirate t-to sailor! HAHAHA!" Morgana shouted as him and Futaba lost it. Ren shaking his head at their display while Yusuke simply started drawing again. Ryuji by this point was fuming mad and Makoto was just red as could be. Not even daring to look at Ren because of how humiliated she felt.  
  
Haru all the while just clapped her hands together and smiled. "What do you all think? I believe if we take them out like this, it should be-"  
  
"NO!!!" Ryuji and Makoto suddenly screamed at their friend. Haru a little taken back by how angry the two sounded but recovered quickly. About question why until Ryuji pointed at her mad. "Will you knock it off?! We aren't freaking dolls! Just give us something that KIDS'LL normally freaking wear damn it!"  
  
"I-I must agree with Ryuji. This has gone on quite long enough...!" Makoto tried to argue as well, but her embarrassed state made it somewhat difficult. Ren trying so hard to not tease the brunette and simply let things proceed. He had to make sure of something and this was the best way... He'd apologize to Makoto later.  
  
Ann, of course, frowned at the outburst before looking at the duo. "But you two look so cute. What else could we-"  
  
"We're trying something else!" Ryuji said before walking back to the changing room and slamming the door behind him. Makoto doing the same but without the slam; Ann and Haru blinking as they knew only about one other outfit they left in the room. One they joked about doing but were hesitant...  
  
It was a few minutes later that Ryuji and Makoto stepped out willingly on their own. Ren and the others all blinking at the sight at what the two current kids were wearing.  
  
Ryuji stood tall in what was clearly a lion onesie; little mane in the hood in and everything. Ann unable to hold back a blush at how cute the boy looked with the little tail and such.   
  
Meanwhile, with Makoto, the brunette sported a panda onesie. Her hood having the ears of a panda on it and a little round tail visible when she turned around. Yet as adorable as it all was... something was clearly off... Why were they not blushing...? Or even getting upset? That was when Makoto ran up to Ren with a newfound vigor.  
  
"Renren! Look! I'm dressed like Buchi-kun!" Makoto cried out with pure bliss in her voice. The others- Ren included- all blinking in honest surprise at Makoto's reaction. The little brunette bouncing up and down while giggling happily. Singing what Ren knew to be the "Buchi-kun" theme song from when Makoto was a kid. She had shared it a couple times early on when they started dating so he knew it by heart.  
  
The others were about to question what was going on with Makoto before Ryuji let out a loud laugh. "HA! Pandas are lame! Lions are the coolest animals!" The boy stated with crossed arms and a strangely smug smile. Makoto gasping at him before rushing over to the boy and glaring at him.  
  
"Nu-uh! Pandas are the best, just like Buchi-kun!"  
  
"No! Lions are the best animal ever!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yu-huh!"  
  
As the two kids began to growl at one another it left the group dumbfounded at the sight. Ren blinking a few times as he realized that the twins were right.  _'Shit...'_  
  
The others meanwhile were all left in a rather dumbfounded stupor. Futaba and Morgana blinking a few times with a tilt of their head, Yusuke still sketching but looking quite confused, and Haru with Ann looking a little guilty.  
  
"U-um, Mako-chan? Ryuji-kun? A-are you both alrigh-" Haru tried to speak only for the two to continue arguing.  
  
"Pandas!"  
  
"Lions!"  
  
Seeing as things were beginning to escalate, Ren decided he needed to step in. The young leader quick to approach the two before kneeling down to their eye level. "Ryuji, lions ARE super cool. Probably the coolest." He said to which Ryuji smiled and Makoto looked at him as if he betrayed her.   
  
"B-but Renren! Pandas-" Makoto tried to start only for Ren to put a finger to her lip as a sign of asking her to stay quiet for the moment. As Ren expected, Ryuji placed both hands on his hips and nodded with a cocky grin. "Though we need you guys to get changed real quick. The outfits are fun and all, but we need to try something else okay? Ryuji, please go to the changing room and wait for Ann to hand you some clothes."  
  
"Ha! Told you!" Ryuji said before doing as asked. Walking over to the changing room while bragging about how lions were the best until he was out of earshot. Ren taking that moment to look at the frowning Makoto. She looked so sad towards her beloved.  
  
"Renren... Buchi-kun-"  
  
"Is clearly the best," Ren interrupted, leaving Makoto blinking in surprise. "Of COURSE pandas are way better than lions. But let's keep this our little secret. Ryu can be a little bit of a butt, after all~" Ren cooed to which Makoto smiled, seeing that Ren understood the "truth" after all! "Now would you mind waiting for Haru in your changing room one more time? Then we'll go have some fun."  
  
"O-okay!" Makoto cheered before suddenly hugging Ren. The older male looking down at her with a smile. "Love you Renren!"  
  
"Love you too Princess." With that, Makoto did as asked and ran towards the changing room. Leaving a grumbling Ren and a VERY confused group of Phantom Thieves.  
  
"Joker... What just happened...?" Morgana questioned as Ryuji and Makoto were now out of earshot. The rest of the group all looking to their leader as he stood up while rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"Yeah seriously. That was SO not Makoto-like. Ryuji I can kinda get, but they were arguing about animals..." Ann commented as well which made Ren just sigh and turn to the others.  
  
"...I was afraid this might happen. Was looking into the spell late last night that changed them, and it turns out there are a few side effects." He started to say which made the others tense up a little.  
  
"Side effects?"  
  
"Yeah... Apparently, part of the spell will affect the mind at random intervals. From what I can tell, they'll have moments where childlike instincts will overcome their normal mindsets. They'll pop back to normal after a short time, but still. We also can't try and suppress those outbursts or there could be... lasting consequences..."  
  
The others all looked at him concerned before Haru voiced what they all wanted to ask. "What do you mean?"  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Joker stood back up before continuing. "If they stay stuck in these forms for too long there is a likely chance they could lose some memories. The nature of the spell is to wipe the slate clean in a sense. I'll have the Persona needed to fix them before that, but it's still a bit of a risk. We also can't try and fully force them to act like normal. We need to indulge the outbursts, but also slowly guide them back into remembering their proper selves."  
  
As Ren explained everything, the others all nodded in understanding. Ren going into detail about how the spell works and what was needed. After doing so he asked Haru and Ann to pick out some finalized outfits for the duo. Not too surprised to see they already had something in mind.  
  
~@~  
  
The others all waited around patiently until finally, Ryuji returned from the changing room. The boy looking a bit miffed but otherwise calmer than before.  
  
"Seriously Ann, why the hell didn't you just hand me this before?" He asked while sporting a simple red shirt with a picture on the front of Neo Yellow Featherman's helmet on it and a pair of beige colored pants. The outfit was simple but effective, to say the least even as Ann gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Oh come on! And pass up seeing you in those outfits? No way. The lion onesie was especially cute~" Ann cooed to which Ryuji looked at her rather annoyed with a deep blush on his cheeks. Ann unable to deny how adorable he looked. Granted he was always cute even in teen form and-  _'Be quiet brain...'_  
  
As Ren expected, the two began to bicker like normal. It was nothing new meaning he simply rolled his eyes. His attention drawn back to his side upon hearing the door to Makoto's changing room slip open. Ren feeling pretty confident his heart stopped at what he saw.  
  
Makoto stepped out in a type of outfit Ren had never seen on her before. Sporting a dark blue dress that reached just above her knees with a few white outlines through it and a blue bow on the back. Underneath the dress, she sported a white longsleeved dress shirt that was somewhat puffy on her including a little collar. On her feet a pair of pink mary janes with white frilly socks underneath.  
  
What stood out especially though was the little headband in her hair. It was solid and blue in color with little white flowers on both tips. To put it simply, only one word came to mind when the others saw her.  
  
_'Adorable...'_  
  
"Will this suffice? Haru assumed that perhaps a dress would be different from my normal attire and-" Makoto began to reason as to why she was in the dress. Only for Ren to get up, walk over, and kneel so he was at eye level. Pressing a quick kiss to the girl's forehead which silenced her instantly; face red once more.  
  
"It's perfect my Princess." Ren couldn't help but smile as Makoto stood there looking bashful. Unsure if Makoto was aware that she swaying back and forth a little. It was just too lovable to not smile at.  
  
_'Man, if Makoto was this adorable as a kid I have to wonder how cute our kids would look-_ ' Ren's entire thought process came to a halt at that moment. His eyes growing wide behind his glasses before looking down at the ground.  _'W-wait a second! D-did I seriously just think that?! KIDS?! W-we've only been dating a few months! What the hell Ren?!'_  
  
He was clearly rattled by his own thoughts as he began to unconsciously daydream. Picturing many years down the line of himself and Makoto married with kids. The mental image of that alone caused the boy to turn redder and redder with each passing moment. Realizing how far his mindset was falling he suddenly stood up which made Makoto jump a little.  
  
"Ren are you alright?"  
  
"Yup! Great. Anywayweshouldbegoingandpayfortheseoutfitscauseweshouldn'tstayheremuchlongerorwe'lllooksuspeciousokaylet'sgo!" Ren said so quickly that none of his allies could make out what he was saying. Thus they simply did as asked and followed him; aside from Makoto. She was instantly picked up by Ren once more even as the tiny brunette protested.  
  
Futaba was sure to take another picture.  
  
~@~  
  
The rest of the morning seemed to go pretty well all things considered. The group doing their best to keep the two shrunken Thieves entertained until they could be returned to normal. As Ren explained, the duo had random moments where they'd act way more childish than normal. From Ryuji trying to act super manly to impress Ann, and with Makoto becoming overly clingy to Ren, it was quite the interesting turn of events.  
  
They had stopped a bit early on to grab some food at a Big Bang Burger; Makoto sitting on Ren's lap as they ate. Ann asked if Ryuji would like to do the same but he refused. Saying it wasn't "manly." Ann decided to have some fun with him and kissed the boy on the cheek, resulting in him screaming about the dangers of "cooties" and such.   
  
The meal itself was rather calming as it allowed the group to mostly see when Makoto and Ryuji would switch back and forth. Makoto's being more obvious as she would refer to her beau as "Renren" whenever it triggered.   
  
After the meal, they all decided to have some fun. By Ryuji suggestion, they decided to hit the arcade; Morgana reasoning that his idea was sound as it would likely exhaust the two and give the others some peace of mind.  
  
Upon arriving at their destination, everyone broke off into small groups; each seeming to enjoy themselves for the most part. Ryuji the entire time just wanted to impress Ann. His childish tendencies made his crush a little more obvious than he'd probably hope. Doing whatever he could to try and dazzle her much to Morgana's annoyance.   
  
Meanwhile, Ren found himself confused as he carried Makoto through the arcade only to he hear a loud gasp escape his tiny passenger. Turning his head to her, he admitted to never seeing Makoto's eyes seemingly sparkle as much they did at that moment. Clearly confused as to what could catch her eye in the arcade so heavily until he turned to the crane machine. It soon became obvious.  
  
They were standing near one of the crane machines. Within it sat a specific plush creature that Ren only recognized because of Makoto. A Buchimaru plushie. Makoto's attention solely on it and it alone.  
  
"I-I don't understand. Buchimaru merchandise has been discontinued for years! S-so how...?"  
  
"Well, these crane machines a lot of the time use old toys or ones based on old franchises to catch people's eyes. Kinda like with you at the moment." Ren stated with a cocky little smile. Makoto's tiny cheeks turning red at the sight. She moved to reach into her pocket... only to remember she had no money on her. Or even pockets for that matter. A frown forming on her lips as she had no chance to win the toy.  
  
Ren, however, was way ahead of her. Before Makoto could even react he placed her down, popped some yen into the machine, and began to play. He was going to try and win the bear for her?! Makoto found herself beyond anxious as the crane began to move through the glass case towards the bear. Her heart beating against her chest wildly as it dropped and landed against the back of its neck. Makoto actually gasping aloud as she watched the crane latch on... and lift it up.  
  
Red eyes looked on in awe as the toy was carried across the machine with Ren smirking. Before Makoto knew it the toy dropped, Ren reached inside, and soon was holding the Buchimaru plushie in hand. Makoto releasing a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.  
  
"There we are. Glad I got a load of practice with this game. For you my Princess~" Ren teased before kneeling down and holding the toy out for her. Makoto letting out a loud gasp... before snatching the doll and squealing.  
  
"EEEEIII!!!" Ren actually found himself going wide-eyed as Makoto hugged the plushie and bounced around while squealing in pure delight. The sight being something he had NEVER seen before. Yet he watched on as Makoto bounced and spun around while hugging her new toy. "THANK YOU RENREN! YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU!" Makoto cried out before hugging the boy as tight as she could- proving a little difficult while still holding the doll.   
  
Ren all the while couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was and hugged back. "Anything for you Princess~" Once the hug ended, Makoto continued to bounce all around. Only stopping a minute or later as she seemed to snap out of it and turn crimson red. Looking at Ren with wide eyes at her own display.  
  
"U-um... Y-you see... Ren I... um... a-appreciate the gesture and-"  
  
"Makoto... That was freaking adorable." Makoto somehow turned even redder at the comment. Ren just smiling at her before taking her hand and walking alongside her. Just happy he could make her smile like that.   
  
The rest of their time was spent playing games with one another. Probably the most standout of moments being when Ryuji made fun of Makoto's new toy, only for it to result in the two having another childish argument about the best animal. Eventually, the brunette challenged him to a game contest including the dancing machines. The winner apparently being the one who was correct. How those two things connected, the others didn't know. Not that it mattered much as they simply watched it all unfold. Makoto managing to win every single time, much to Ryuji's dismay. The boy ending up being comforted by Ann after his loss.  
  
~@~  
  
It was around an hour later that the group decided to split up for a little bit. Yusuke and Futaba going to buy some figures apparently; the latter was buying while the former was watching. Haru decided to head out with Morgana to pick up a few things for her garden. While Ryuji and Ann walked off to get some ice cream. Leaving Ren and Makoto by themselves near one of the public restrooms. Ren asking Makoto to wait outside the restroom for him.  
  
Makoto all the while stood there bouncing on her heels. Her new plushie hugged tightly to her chest as she smiled softly. She loved it so much, especially cause Ren was the one who got it for her. She'd be sure to make it up to him once she was back to normal. As she tried to think of ways to do so, something caught her eye. The small brunette looking at a nearby store across the way with some TVs in the window. Her present childlike curiosity getting the better of her at the sight of some pandas on said TVs.  
  
Without much thought she found herself walking across until she was standing at the windows of said store. Watching the video of pandas playing with bright eyes and a soft smile. Not really thinking about the fact she walked away from where Ren asked her to stay. It should be fine after all, she assumed. Makoto only stopping as the video changed to the news. A frown forming on her lips before she shook her head and turned around.  
  
To her surprise, she was greeted by a newfound crowd of people in between her and the restrooms. Her chest clenching tight as she gazed at the large group that kept moving without any means of stopping. There were so many people... some of them larger than others... So many.. So many... So... many...  
  
At that moment Makoto felt fear begin to well up inside her. For whatever reason, her mind was flashing back to the previous night. The nightmares of so many people walking towards her. All of them reaching out to grab her and drag her into the darkness. They were going to get her. They were...  
  
_'N-no! Focus Niijima! Focus! T-that was just a dream! T-this is real life. This... this is..._ real _... it's... it's real...'_  Makoto's fear only increased more and more with each passing second. Her breathing grew heavy and eyes full of fear as tears began to well up. She was no longer able to think straight. Renren was nowhere in sight and there were so many people. She was scared... The childlike side of her reacting poorly and doing the first thing that came to mind. She ran. Dropping her plushie in the process.  
  
It was a minute or so later that Ren stepped out of the public restroom while shaking out his hands. "Sorry for the wait Princess. Are you ready to...? Makoto...?" Ren could feel his eyes slowly widen as he came out only to see Makoto was gone. Looking side to side as panic began to overtake him entirely... Eyes falling on the toy across the street a moment later. Rushing across he picked up the toy as his heart sunk in pure despair.  
  
"Makoto?! MAKOTO!"  
  
~@~  
  
She didn't know where she was running. She didn't even know where she ended up. All she knew was she had to keep running. She had to get away at all costs! They were going to get her and Renren wasn't there to help her! She had to-  
  
Makoto's thought process was interrupted as she kept running before crashing into someone; the sudden slam making Makoto fall back onto her rear. A soft whine escaping the girl as she had finally stopped running. A frown on her face as she finally snapped of her fear-induced run.  
  
_'W-what?! W-why did I run away like that?! Oh no! I left Ren behind! And he has my phone! I need to-'_  
  
"Are you alright little one?" Makoto felt herself tense up as a familiar voice filled her ears. Her thoughts interrupted as she realized it was coming from the person she ran into. But that voice... it couldn't be... Makoto slowly looking up at the person who was now kneeling in front of her. A concerned brow raised at the tiny brunette. "Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here so late by yourself."  
  
Of all the possible scenarios Makoto could have thought up, THIS was likely one of the worst. Her eyes widening as she took in everything of the person in front of her. Pale skin. Silver colored hair. Eyes red as her own. A face she knew perfectly well... The one person she was to avoid at all costs.  
  
_'SIS?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this out before work. Simple chapter with a few cute moments. Honestly, it was going to be MUCH longer, but it was already too long as is. So, for now, it's simply like this. I could add them tomorrow maybe?
> 
> But yeah. More adventures with the tiny Ryuji and Makoto. And the ending leads to some fun stuff~
> 
> https://imgur.com/kuoyaiZ  
> This is the image Makoto's dress is based on btw.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you guys want me to add the extra scenes to this chapter PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS. Thank you.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto runs into the one person she should avoid. Sae.

She was gone. No longer where she should be. Out of place. Location unknown. Gone. Gone! GONE!  
  
Makoto was missing!  
  
Ren's heart pounded against his chest as he began to panic. Though he was normally the calmest of the group, he could not help but freak out at the severity of the situation. He had left her alone for three minutes at most, only to come out and discover she was gone. Her phone still in his pocket, meaning he couldn't even call her. Pulling out his own phone, he posted a message in the group chat immediately.  
  
**_"Have you guys seen Makoto?!"  
_**  
_**A: Isn't she with you?  
R: Nu-uh  
Y: I have not.  
F: Nope.  
H: Has something happened Ren-kun?**_  
  
Ren gritted his teeth as he feared that would be their responses. Typing into the chat once more as he couldn't stop how badly his heart was pumping.   
  
_**"I was using the bathroom and now she's gone! I found her toy across the street but I can't find her anywhere!"**_  
  
_**A: WHAT?!  
R: For real!?  
Y: Oh dear. This is quite the dilemma...  
F: YOU LOST THE PRINCESS!?  
H: O-oh dear! Ren-kun where are you???**  
_  
Ren was quick to type out his location as he kept looking for any clue to find the brunette. Eyes turning golden as he scanned around; The crowds making it somewhat difficult for his Third Eye to pick up anything. Anger and despair welling up as they were getting in his way.  
  
_'Makoto...! Where are you!?'_

* * *

Of all the people she could have run into, it just had to be her. Of all the scenarios that played out in her head, it just had to be the worst one. The odds of running into this one person was one in a million... and yet here she was. Standing next to the only person in the world who could possibly recognize her without missing a beat. Makoto gulping as she realized how badly she screwed up.  
_  
'S-sis?! W-what is she doing here!?'_ Makoto thought to herself while still sitting on the cold concrete. Questioning why her sister would be in Shibuya of all places. Sae was not the type to head there without some kind of reason after all. Not that she could ask directly as it would be far too suspicious. Makoto doing her best to not lock eyes with the silver-haired prosecutor.  
  
Sae meanwhile looked at the girl with a raised brow.  _'This child...'_  Sae couldn't deny that this kid looked EXACTLY like Makoto when she was younger. Similar hair, similar eyes, similar everything. It was actually somewhat eerie. "Mako-" Sae instantly silenced herself before shaking her head.  _'I'm clearly far more exhausted than I thought. Makoto is a young woman. There's absolutely no way this child is her...'_  
  
With that reasoning in mind, Sae offered a hand to Makoto as a means of helping her up. Makoto, cautiously, took the hand before she was stood up alongside Sae. The brunette looking down at the floor trying to keep her face away from Sae's line of sight.   
  
"What's your name? And where are your parents?" Sae asked the child who tensed up a little. Sae able to tell that from the way the girl was running, she was scared of something. Was it a parent being abusive? Was she going to need to involve the police? If so then-  
  
"M-My name is... M-Momo Amamiya," Makoto made up on the spot- inwardly cursing herself for using Ren's last name without thinking. That was suspicious enough so she had to fix things before they got worse. "I-I was here w-with my Uncle, b-but I got scared of the crowd a-and ran away..." Makoto said, which was not COMPLETELY a lie. Though she hated the fact that she was for some reason terrified of the large crowds; viewing them as part of her nightmare rather than real life.   
  
Sae meanwhile looked at the girl with a raised brow.  _'Amamiya... why does that name sound familiar...?'_  Sae thought to herself. She knew that name from SOMEWHERE, but as of late she had seen so many names in her Phantom Thieves investigation that they just blended together. She was likely just mixing it up with someone else. Shaking her head she decided it was best to get this over with. "I see. Well, let's find an officer to assist you. They can-"  
  
"No!" Makoto cried out immediately; Sae left surprised at the girl's objection. That was one suggestion that Makoto COULD NOT abide by. If she was taken down to the station, the others would be unable to prove who she was. And with Ren's record, it would only jeopardize the boy's freedom as he couldn't exactly claim to have a niece that didn't technically exist. At that rate, Makoto was more likely to be thrown into child services rather than be saved by her friends. Which would also mean she'd be stuck as a child. Thus she had only one option.  
  
Lie her butt off and find Ren.   
  
"M-my uncle is nearby. A-and I don't wanna have him get in trouble cause of me..." Makoto tried to reason without explaining too much to her sister. "C-could you help me find him? Please...?" It was a long shot, but one she had to make. If she could simply get Sae to escort her back to the bathrooms Ren was at, he could find her. From there they'd be able to improvise a solution. Hell, maybe she could even find one of the others and devise a plan with them.Unaware that the spell that still affected her mind was also clouding parts of her memory. Sadly that included everyone's numbers...  
  
Sae all the while looked at this girl with a raised brow; questioning why she was so adamant about not going to the police. Looking her over, she saw no signs of abuse. The girl simply looked rather frazzled. The dress she wore immaculate as if new. Sae had a lot of questions... and perhaps it was best to ask this uncle directly. She had been here to meet a client, but with the client canceling it meant she had a little bit of free time.  
  
"...Very well. However, I wish to speak with this uncle of yours once we find him." Sae told Makoto who cautiously nodded. Sae still finding it extremely eerie how much this girl reminded her of Makoto. Figuring that must be the reason why she offered the brunette her hand. Soon she was walking hand in hand with the girl; helping her down the street towards the direction she had run from.  
  
Only to stop a minute or so later as it began to rain.

* * *

"God damn it! Not now!" Ren practically roared as it began to rain. This Third Eye's ability to track down Makoto's potential footsteps being blocked by the sudden downpour; forcing the boy to find shelter as the footsteps were now compromised. Gritting his teeth as his panic only increased as he now had no way to track Makoto down once more. He had honestly hoped he was on the right track with finding small footprints with his Third Eye, but truth be told he wasn't even sure if they WERE Makoto's. He had only assumed. Now, it didn't even matter. Thus he decided to text the others to see if they had any luck.  
  
**"Progress report."  
  
A: Ryuji and I were looking, but we're stuck in a store cause of the rain.  
Y: We are in a similar situation. Futaba also appears to be enraptured by her laptop for the time being.  
F: Shut it Inari! I'm trying to hack the cameras around here. Maybe I can spot what happened to Makoto.  
H: I'm checking the station nearby. Don't worry Ren-kun, we're going to find Mako-chan.  
  
"...Thanks, guys. Keep up the search when the rain lets up."  
  
A: Got it  
Y: Of course  
F: Mona and I are on it!  
H: Mhm!**  
  
Ren could only grip the Buchimaru plushie he held harder as worry still etched his heart. If Makoto had been abducted than it was truly the worst possible scenario. Only able to pray that she was alright...

* * *

"Of course it starts raining..." Sae mumbled softly as she gazed at the downpour. Both Makoto and herself now sitting in a small conveyer belt sushi joint. The duo at the counter as Makoto was entranced by the multiple pieces of sushi that rolled by. "Take your pick," Sae told the girl who looked at her surprised.  
  
"A-are you sure? I-I don't have any money-"  
  
"It's alright. It's my treat." Sae said while questioning herself. Granted she WAS hungry, but was that any reason to be treating some random child to free sushi? Why did it remind her of the old days so much? And why... why did it hurt her chest to see this child smile at her. But in a good way...? Honestly, this wasn't how she expected her afternoon to go, but what else could she do?  _'Might as well eat until the rain lets up.'_  
  
"T-thank you," Makoto said before she did as told. Grabbing a few pieces of sushi off the belt and placing it in front of her. Sae watching with a soft smile forming on her face as the girl ate. Sae wanted to question why it felt so nice helping this child but decided to ignore it for the time being and eat.  
  
The two sat in silence for a minute or so before Makoto ate a piece and went, "it's so yummy~." Sae unable to stop a soft chuckle from escaping her lips at the sight. Was she always so unguarded around kids, or was it because of how this one looked? Hell, she even had a headband like her little sister; this one just not looking like braids was all.  
  
"Glad you're enjoying it. When I was younger I would bring my sister to places like this fairly often." Sae suddenly said without thinking. Why was she so talkative today?  
  
"R-really?" Makoto asked while trying to keep up the facade.  
  
"Mhm. In fact, you remind me of her so much that it's almost scary. You look nearly identical to her." Sae stated which made Makoto tense up. Worry beginning to fill the brunette until Sae shook her head. "For a moment, I thought you WERE her. But Makoto was a much bigger glutton as a child."  
  
"H-huh?" She looked at her older sister with a confused expression. Growing even more confused when she watched Sae begin to chuckle. She rarely ever did that at home...  
  
"My sister, when she was little, was basically a vacuum. Ate EVERYTHING in front of her as if it was no big deal. I'd always tease her about one day being two hundred pounds with how much she gulped down. She was smart to start balancing her diet once she was older, else she might not have fit through my door." Sae joked before laughing a little more.  
  
Makoto... pouted at that. She didn't eat THAT much as a child... Right...? Granted at Big Bang Burger she had two burgers... and fries... and a milkshake... and...  _'Okay... maybe I DID eat a lot as a child... But does she have to tease me about it...?'_  Makoto asked herself, for a moment forgetting that Sae wasn't aware of her situation.   
  
Sae all the while just tried to ease her laughter before talking once more. "She would always come to me whenever I tried to go out and ask,  _'can I come too sis?'_  Usually, she just wanted to hang out and eat. Most of the time I would tell her no... But every now and then I would bring her along. Because... I valued her company more than my own friends sometimes." That statement caused Makoto to stop eating and look at her sister in surprise. Listening on as the woman continued.   
  
"She was my best friend. Always supporting me and wanting to be like me. Constantly saying  _'I'll be as big and strong as you one day Sae~_ '. It's one of the reasons she started taking aikido since she knew I had taken kickboxing classes." Sae explained. Makoto listening on as her sister talked about all the times they went out when they were younger.  
  
She wasn't sure why, but Makoto felt like she wanted to cry. Enthralled in hearing her sister talk about well, herself. It had been so long since she saw Sae so talkative. Granted a part of Makoto felt bad that it was only because she didn't recognize her, but still. Being able to see Sae smile made Makoto's heart just swell up... But it also brought back an old fear...  
  
"Sorry. Here I am chattering on like an old woman, interrupting your meal. Go on, keep eating." Sae said as she moved to continue her own meal. Wondering why in the world she was so talkative today? Was it because this child looked so much like Makoto? If she was being honest, she was beginning to feel like a teenager again. Remembering all those times she took Makoto out and the two would just sit and talk. It was... one of her happier memories...   
  
The two ate in a comfortable silence as the rain continued to pour outside. Sae lost in thought as memories she had long since pushed down began to resurface. Seeing the images of her sister smiling at her at such a young age. Images of them happy together. Before their father passed away. Before she pushed Makoto away...  
  
"...Do you have any siblings Momo?" Sae suddenly asked which caught the eating Makoto off guard.  
  
"A-a big sis..." Makoto answered without thinking. She should have been more mindful, but she was still rather flustered by Sae's more verbose demeanor.   
  
"I see. Well, be sure to listen to her. She likely has your well being in mind most of the time." Sae told the girl which made Makoto inwardly flinch. Makoto remembering how she had been put on a narrow path due to listening solely to Sae and never thinking for herself. As much as she loved her sister, following that path was not any way to live...  
  
"But what if she doesn't? W-what if she's making a mistake with me...?" Makoto asked without thinking once more. About to question WHY she was asking such a thing, only to see Sae frown.  
  
"...Do you love your sister Momo?" Sae asked abruptly which made Makoto go wide-eyed. The brunette slowly nodding her head in confirmation as Sae leaned forward. "Good. Good... Make sure that you keep that love. Don't be like me-"  
  
"W-what do you mean? D-do you not..." Makoto interrupted before stopping herself. She had to stop. She was about to ask something she always feared to. Something she always feared was the case.   
  
_'Don't ask! Stop...! Please don-'_  
  
"Do you not love your sis...?" Makoto asked, only to feel her heart drop. Why had she asked it aloud? Why?! It was her greatest fear... To know her sister truly didn't love her... She suspected it was the case when Sae called her useless but... Now she asked it aloud... Now she would know the truth...  
  
And it terrified her.  
  
Sae meanwhile was quiet. Silently looking at the moving conveyer belt before sighing. "...I love my sister with all my heart." Sae finally said, making Makoto quietly gasp. "Everything I've done these past three years was for both her sake and my own. I wanted her to succeed where I could not. We were dealt a poor hand in life, but I was going to ensure she didn't suffer for it. So I fought to become someone who could change things..."  
  
Makoto was quiet as Sae spoke. Her little eyes wide open even as Sae sighed.   
  
"But recently, I did something bad. I said things to her that I shouldn't have. And now... I wouldn't be remiss to say she probably resents me. But that's okay. So long as she succeeds, I'll take on that hate. But in exchange, I have to keep winning. I always have to win. For myself and Makoto. Win... at all costs..." Sae mumbled under her breath. Unable to see at first as tears began to flow down Makoto's cheeks. A soft whimper from the brunette being the only thing that snapped Sae out of her almost trance-like state. "W-what's wrong?"  
  
Makoto was quick to realize she had begun crying and needed to correct herself. Wiping away the tears she said, "I-I just really miss my big sis... A-and hope she doesn't hate me..."   
  
Sae meanwhile just gave a soft smile before patting the brunette's head. Watching as Makoto looked at her with teary eyes. "Big sisters can be cruel, but we truly do love our little sisters. Even if we say mean things." Sae admitted before shaking her head. "Even after my cruel words and half-hearted apology, I never stopped loving my sister."  
  
"W-well why not do a full-hearted apology?" Makoto asked with a raised brow. Sae raising her own brow at the girl before chuckling and mumbling a  _'maybe I should'_  under her breath. Makoto about to speak again only to realize the rain had stopped. As much as she wanted to keep going with this conversation, it would only jeopardize her identity further. Hell, it was a miracle she HADN'T been figured out yet. Thus she wiped her tears one final time before saying, "Sae-san, the rain is gone. Could we go look for my Uncle now?"  
  
Sae herself hadn't even noticed the rain had stopped. Berating herself for wasting so much time simply gibbering on to this child. The fact that she had been so unguarded showed her how much she still had to grow... along with showing her how much she missed talking to her sister... "R-right. Finish your meal and we'll head out."  
  
"Okay," Makoto replied before gulping down the rest of her sushi. Sae unable to stop herself from smiling at the sight.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Sae was once more making her way down the road with Makoto. The two walking hand in hand as they headed towards where the latter said her uncle would likely be. Only for Makoto to spot a familiar sight. Fluffy brown hair that bobbed up and down and a familiar pink cardigan.  
  
"Har- I-I mean, Auntie Haru!" Makoto cried out as a means of getting her attention. The fellow Phantom Thief turning upon hearing her name and gasping at the sight. Wasting no time in rushing over to the duo.  
  
"T-thank goodness! There you Ma- N-Niijima-san!?" Haru proclaimed in shock upon realizing Sae was with Makoto. The brunette wide-eyed at the older woman as Sae raised a brow at the young heiress.  _'W-why is she with Sae-san!? This is not good!'_  
  
"Momo, you know Okumura-san...?" Sae asked to which Makoto nodded. Haru mouthing the name "Momo" in a questioning manner to which Makoto replied before they could be figured out.  
  
"M-mhm! S-she's friends with my uncle!" Makoto stated. While it wasn't a complete lie, it was still enough to cover their tracks. At least she hoped. Sae looking a bit skeptical before turning to Haru.  
  
"Is that so...?"  
  
"Yes! Momo-chan vanished on us and we were worried sick. Thank you so much for finding her Niijima-san." Haru thanked with a quick bow. "I can take her from here so-"  
  
"Hold on one moment. I wish to speak with her uncle first. His negligence could have caused Momo to be hurt and he needs to be reprimanded." Sae's statement caused both Haru and Makoto to stiffen up in fear. If she started screaming at Ren it could only end poorly. They could NOT allow her to jeopardize his freedom. They needed to think of something quick-  
  
The two brunettes were interrupted as Sae's phone began to ring. The older woman pulling out said device and bringing it to her ear. "One moment. Hello? Oh, it's- wait... No, you canceled the appointment. What do you mean you wish to un-cancel it?! Do you not understand what you are asking? You cannot simply cancel and ask to reestablish it so suddenly. Fine... Then I am increasing the charge. Either you accept or... very well. I will be there in fifteen minutes." With that Sae ended the call and turned to the duo. "...It would seem my appointment is back on. I would like to fully reproach Momo's uncle, but consider this a warning for the time being. If this happens again-"  
  
"I-it won't Niijima-san, we promise!" Haru stated quickly with a smile. Makoto nodding rapidly which only made her older sister sigh. The silver-haired woman kneeling next to Makoto once she released her hand.  
  
"If your uncle ever does this again, do not hesitate to call," Sae said before actually handing Makoto one of her business cards. "Take care of yourself Momo-" Sae began only for Makoto to suddenly leap forward and hug the woman. The latter squeezing tight which actually made Sae blush a little.  
  
"Thank you Sae-Sae..." With that, Makoto released the hug before rushing over to Haru. The two bowing to the older woman before they were on their way. Sae left there in a somewhat dumbfound state before standing up.  
  
'D-did she just call me Sae-Sae...? Makoto...? No... I'm just imagining things...' Sae thought before walking off herself. Thinking it was only a coincidence the child said that same name Makoto used to call her at that age. Assuming she definitely needed more rest...

* * *

After reuniting, Haru was quick to text everyone that she had found Makoto. The two decided to wait near their frequent diner as a means of meet up location. It did not take long for the others to arrive.  
  
"Makoto!" Ren cried out as he ran towards the duo. Haru and Makoto both turning to see Ren with the others behind him. Makoto taking a few steps forward with a frown.  
  
"Ren I'm-" She didn't even get a chance to finish speaking as Ren fell to his knees and pulled her into a tight hug. Squeezing her with a foreign tremble in his shoulders. Makoto left somewhat confused as the boy held her so close. Her cheeks a soft shade of pink as she always seemed blush when he held her. "R-Ren?"  
  
"You're okay... You're okay..." Ren mumbled softly under his breath. Makoto only able to hear it due to how close his head was. Only for Ren to suddenly jerk her back with arms on her shoulders. His expression rather angry to say the least. "Where the hell did you go!? I told you to wait outside the restroom!"  
  
Makoto kind of expected to be yelled at, but it still managed to unnerve her a little. "I-I'm sorry Renren... T-the crowd just go so big a-and scary and-"  
  
"That's no excuse! You had us worried sick! We thought you were abducted or something! Do you not understand how petrified we were!?" Ren practically roared at his shrunken love. Makoto blinking a few times as she was genuinely scared of Ren's reaction. He was so angry that it made her think before speaking.  
  
"R-Renren I-" Again Makoto was unable to finish speaking as Ren pulled her into a hug once more. Mumbling that he was so glad she was alright. Makoto beginning to question if these mood swings were normal for Ren. The others all looking on with their own expressions; Ryuji actually beginning to laugh.  
  
"Ha! You got scared of the crowds?! What are you, a baby?" Ryuji asked with a smirk. Makoto gaping at the boy before pouting and pulling away from Ren. The others watching as Makoto stomped over to the blonde before glaring at him.  
  
"S-shut up! T-the crowds were really big y'know!"  
  
"Yeah, but unlike you, I didn't run away from them like some kinda baby~"  
  
"I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Scardy-baby!"  
  
"Butt-head!"  
  
"Panda-brat!"  
  
"Cat-dummy!"  
  
The others all watched as Ryuji and Makoto began to argue once more. Ren wanting nothing more than to scold her further... but he was smiling too much to do so. He'd be sure to talk to Makoto about all this later on, but for the time being, he was just relieved she was okay.  
  
Ann meanwhile decided to take the initiative and knelt next to Ryuji before pulling on his cheek. "Knock that off Ryu. Or do we need to discuss what happened to YOU on the way here?" Ann asked the boy who tensed up while whining in pain.  
  
"S-stop it, Ann! A-and you promised not to tell!" Ryuji stated as his cheeks began to flush. The others all wondering what in the world Ann was talking about but didn't get a chance to ask.  
  
"Apologize to Makoto or I'll tell everyone about how you almo-"  
  
"GAH! Alright alright! Geez... I'm sorry for calling you a baby Makoto..." Ryuji mumbled under his breath. Makoto huffing softly with that same pout on her face, only to gasp as a pair of arms reached from behind her. Quickly lifted into Ren's hold as he stood back up; Makoto in his arms held tight.   
  
"Alright alright. We'll discuss this all later. For now, we should try and unwind after all that. And Makoto, you're not leaving my side for the next few hours. At ALL. Understand?" Ren asked with a serious look on his face. Makoto gulping before nodding. Only to smile as Ren reached into his bag and pulled out her plushie.  
  
"Buchi-kun! I-I forgot him!" Makoto cried out before taking the plushie in her arms and hugging it. The others all sighing in relief and wanting this madness to be over with. They only had to wait a few more hours; everyone hoping nothing else could possibly occur. With Makoto in hand, they made their way into the diner for the time being. Ren hugging Makoto tight as he could without hurting her. Makoto softly whispering to him as they entered the diner.  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you Renren..."  
  
"It's okay Princess. So long as you're unharmed. But don't ever do that again. Promise?"  
  
"I promise..." Makoto said before nestling her head against his shoulder. Ann and Haru smiling at the sight as they whispered to one another.

"Ren's gonna be a good dad one day isn't he?"  
  
"Oh most certainly!"

* * *

Sae meanwhile was rather calm as she made her way towards her destination. Talking to "Momo" managed to relieve her of some built up stress. Though she knew it would only return with this next case. It was just another she had to win at all costs. That was the goal. Victory was absolute and nothing else mattered. Nothing else...   
  
As a frown formed on her face, she pulled out her phone to check the time only to gaze at it for a few moments. Stopping short at the rather plain background it had. Frown set in place until she clicked on the photo app and went up to the very first photo she kept on her at all times. With a few key presses, the background changed to her favorite picture.  
  
It was a simple one of herself and Makoto from at least thirteen years ago. Sae smiling as she was taking a selfie with Makoto peaking her head over her shoulder. The two smiling with all the joy in the world.   
  
With that Sae smiled one more time before slipping her phone into her pocket. Telling herself she'd be sure to talk to Makoto once this was all over.  
  
She only needed to keep winning for the time being.  
  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been done yesterday honestly. But I was just so damn brain dead... Will need to go back and reread this later on.
> 
> But yeah. Decided that we NEEDED a chapter with Sae and Makoto. Hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter should be the "conclusion". 
> 
> If you have any thoughts please let me know below. Thanks for reading and have a good day~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion!

Things had finally come to a calm for the Phantom Thieves as they sat within their frequent diner. The group all sitting at their regular table while relaxing; Makoto sitting on Ren's lap while Ryuji was on Ann's. The latter of the two shrunken Thieves at first tried to protest, but Ann just told him to behave himself. Truth be told, ever since Makoto's mini vanishing act, she had grown fearful of losing Ryuji as well. Thus she used every opportunity to keep him close at hand.   
  
Ren was the same way as he had kept Makoto on his lap since they arrived; Makoto felt more comfortable near him anyway. Unaware that a few minutes prior, Ren had taken her aside to ask her what happened after she ran away. He was surprised, to say the least, about Sae and the details she shared with him. Having to wipe the tears of joy at some revelations from her eyes as she began crying a little. He was happy for Makoto and grateful Sae didn't figure out it was actually her. Though he was going to have to avoid her even MORE now when she realizes that Amamiya was HIS last name.  
  
For the time being, Makoto simply listened to the others chat as Ren just smiled. He was finally able to relax after the vanishing incident. Now all he had to do was wait and-  
  
_**"INMATE!"**_  
  
"GAH!" Ren cried out as a piercing voice filled the inside of his head. Bringing a hand to the side of his head while gritting his teeth. Everyone jumping a bit before turning to the boy confused.   
  
"Um, you alright there Joker?" Morgana asked as he sat on Haru's lap. Ren waving them off stating he was fine. Only for the voice to pick up again.  
  
**_"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, INMATE!"_**  
  
_'Shit...! What the hell!? Caroline?'_  
  
**_"No, it's your imaginary friend- OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU INCOMPETENT PRISONER!"_**  
  
Caroline's voice in his head only grew louder, making Ren's entire head vibrate in pain. Gritting his teeth harder as to try and deal with the pain.  
  
_'Stop screaming! Wait... how the hell did you hear me...? Hell, how am I hearing YOU!?'_  
  
**_"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO-"_**  
**_  
_**"Sister. Please control your tone. We do not wish to damage the inmate's mind." Ren didn't need to think that hard- which was difficult to do with his head and ears ringing- that Justine was now talking. ** _"Inmate, we wish to inform you that the Persona you requested has been completed. It would be wise to obtain it and use its power at your immediate convenience."_**  
  
**_"In other words, GET YOUR BUTT TO MEMENTOS! NOW!"_**  
  
_'GAH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JUST STOP YELLING!'_ Ren thought before the voices finally vanished. Leaving him with a massive headache and the others all looking at him confused. "S-sorry about that guys."  
  
"Ren-kun? Are you alright? You appear to be in pain." Haru said with a frown as Ren was rubbing his forehead. Ren once more trying to wave them off as it being just another headache, but Makoto interrupted him.  
  
"Renren," She said before beginning to shift around in her seat. Ren looking confused before the girl was more kneeling in his lap rather than sitting. The tiny brunette gesturing him to lean down. He did as asked and brought his head closer to her. Only for Makoto to reach up and press a drawn-out kiss on his forehead. Pulling away with a "mwah!" before speaking once more. "Is that better?"  
  
It was clear to anyone that Ren's cheeks grew pink at the little interaction. Did Makoto think her kisses healed people? That... was actually something moms did a lot to their kids, so it made sense that her current self would believe that. Thus Ren simply smiled and played along. "Thank you, my Princess. My head has been healed by your magic kiss~" He cooed to which Makoto cheered for joy.  
  
Ann and Haru were unable to stop their "AWW"s, Ryuji and Futaba both went "bleh", Morgana rolled his eyes, and Yusuke looked on beyond fascinated.   
  
"Intriguing... To think that a child's kiss could heal the body and mind! I was not aware of such power children held! Extraordinary! This might be perfect for-"  
  
"My goooooooood! Shut up Inari..." Futaba mumbled while rolling her eyes. Yusuke beginning to question her upon such a response, which in turn made everyone else roll their eyes. Ryuji just looked grossed out.  
  
"Kisses are gross..." The boy mumbled to which Ann smirked. A devious idea forming in her head before she called out his name. Ryuji looking up to his caretaker's face, only for her to reach down and press a long kiss against his forehead. Ryuji going wide-eyed and his cheeks flush before he tried flailing away. "E-EW! NO! STOP IT ANN! STOP!!!"  
  
The others couldn't help but laugh at the display until Ren decided it was time to get this done. "Alright alright, we've had our fun. Time to wrap it up. The Persona is ready, which means it's time to get these two back to normal." Ren stated, to which everyone looked either happy or relieved... except for the two in question.  
  
"Renren? What's a Persona?" Makoto suddenly asked, making everyone at the table stiffen. All eyes falling to her as she looked up at him with honest curiosity. Everyone- aside from Ryuji and Makoto- sharing a look.  
  
"R-real funny Makoto," Futaba said which only made Makoto look more confused. "...Y-you're not serious are you?"  
  
"Ryu? Do you know what a Persona is?" Makoto asked the boy who just blinked and shrugged. Ann turning to Ren with wide eyes as they all felt panic begin to rise up. Ren taking Makoto into his arms before standing up.   
  
"Mementos! NOW!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Entering Mementos proved to be quite the ordeal as the instant they descended the stairwell, the group were wearing their Phantom Thieves attire. This, unfortunately, freaked out both Ryuji and Makoto. The latter jumping out of Ren's arms and attempting to run away from the stranger. It was only when Joker removed his mask that she was able to calm down a bit.  
  
"Princess! Calm down! It's me! It's me!"   
  
"R-Renren?" The girl questioned with hesitation in her voice. Joker nodded before approaching her and kneeling so they were at eye level. "W-where are we?"   
  
"We're in a special place. It's okay, you're safe. And what did I say about running away?"   
  
"I-I'm sorry Renren. B-but I didn't-"  
  
"It's okay. Just... NO running. I want you to stay RIGHT HERE. Is that understood?" Joker asked with a kind but serious voice. Makoto nodded in understanding before her caretaker sighed.  _'Taking care of kids isn't easy...'_  
  
Panther meanwhile dealt with Ryuji as he soon fascinated by everyone's outfits. "WHOA! COOL! YOU GUYS ARE SUPERHEROES!?" Ryuji asked before turning to Panther. "Why didn't you tell me, Ann!? OH! Can I be your sidekick!?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Now, stay here and DO NOT move." Panther ordered the boy before turning to Oracle who was scanning the area. Panther doing as asked of her upon arriving and taking Ryuji's hand. Without missing a beat she also took Makoto's. The brunette looking a little startled at that but Ann just smiled down at her. "It's alright sweetie. Auntie Ann's just gonna watch you while Renren grabs something."  
  
"O-okay..." Makoto mumbled. Not seeing the way Joker asked Noir and Fox to block both entrances just in case one of the kids freaked out and ran. Once they did so, Joekr walked over to the side and seemed to go into a daze. In actuality, he was in the Velvet Room talking to the twins.   
  
As Makoto and Ryuji stood around, they heard a pair of footsteps come up the escalator leading below. Both turning their heads to see Mona approaching from below. "No signs of Shadows. We should be in the clear for the time bein-"  
  
"MONSTER CAT!" Ryuji and Makoto both cried out; the former in amazement while the latter was in fear. Mona jumping in surprise at the cry before Ryuji tried to rush him. Only held back by Panther's hand.   
  
"Ryu! I just said to not move!" Panther cried out which made the boy pout. The former also able to feel Makoto hide behind her legs to try and stay out of Mona's sight. "Mako, it's okay. That's just Mona. He's a friend I promise."   
  
Mona just sighed the situation while shaking his head. "Unbelievable..."

* * *

Ren had to rub his forehead at what he was just told. "You're telling me you two can just scream into my brain whenever you want...?"  
  
"Indeed! After all, we ARE connected to you Inmate! So be mindful and respectful at all times!"  
  
"Total invasion of privacy there Caroline..."  
  
"A PRISONER DOES NOT GET PRIVACY!"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP YELLING!?"   
  
Ren and Caroline just seemed to argue for a bit as Justine watched with a sigh. Eventually, the two managed to calm themselves after Justine mentioned the Persona.  
  
"Thank you both for all your hard work," Ren said while bowing his head to Caroline and Justine within his prison cell- much calmer. Caroline looking away with a huff while Justine nodded to the male.  
  
"It was quite the ordeal, but we are happy to see that you show proper appreciation. This Persona is powerful, so be mindful Trickster. The spell you'll need is one that will drain you of all your strength needed to perform spells. Thus you only have one shot, as any longer than this may endanger the memory of your comrades." Justine explained with her usual tone. Ren looking to her with a nod and smile.  
  
"Thank you, Justine. I'll be sure to get you two something as a means of thanks-"  
  
"W-we needn't any trinkets from a prisoner! Now leave before we change our minds and take back the Persona!" Caroline stated, not used to such thanks from Ren. Justine stopping Ren before he did so.  
  
"One moment. Trickster, note that the two who are returned to normal will not remember everything right away. So be sure to give it time." Justine instructed before Ren nodded one final time. Quick to exit the Velvet Room after thanking them one final time.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Joker seemed to finish up. Rubbing his forehead as he groaned softly. "Seriously... they can communicate with me like that now...? This is gonna suck..." Joker groaned before turning to the others. Only to be greeted by the sight of Makoto running in circles away from Mona, who was being chased by Ryuji, who was being chased by Panther. The others all on the sidelines watching this unfold with confused expressions.   
  
"RENREN!" Makoto cried out before rushing towards the male. Joker quick to kneel down as she rushed into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "T-tell it to leave me alone! It's scary!" Makoto cried out, making Joker frown. This was not a good sign... Mona catching his breath as he reached the two.  
  
"S-sorry Joker. I was trying to calm her down, but she started freaking out and running. And this dumbskull- HEY!" Mona was interrupted as Ryuji grabbed him by the head and lifted the cat creature up.   
  
"Gotcha monster cat!"  
  
"Put me down, you moron!"  
  
"Ryu! Knock it off! Put Mona down, now!"  
  
Joker could only groan at the chaos of all this. Eventually Oracle, Noir, and Fox ended up joining in on this madness until finally, Joker had enough. They were clearly running out of time and needed to act. "ENOUGH!" The cry caused everyone to freeze up; Ryuji finally letting go of Mona who made some distance and glared at the boy.  
  
As Panther scolded the boy for his behavior, Joker stroke Makoto's hair softly. "It's okay Princess. Mona is a friend, I promise. Now, I need you to be a big girl for me, okay?" He asked of her. Makoto looking at him a little scared but nodded. "Good. Guys, we are out of time. Everyone, form a spaced circle around these two. I need them in place for the spell!" Joker ordered, to which everyone was quick to obey. The group all spacing out minus their two tiny allies; Panther staying by Ryuji's side for a moment as the boy looked confused.   
  
"Ann? What's-"  
  
"Sorry Ryu, but it's time to get back to normal. Listen, don't ever forget if you need me I'm always wherever you need me." Panther told the boy before giving him a tight hug. As Panther pulled way, Ryuji blushed before looking down and grumbling something. "I'm sorry? What was that?"  
  
"...love you, Ann..." Ryuji mumbled so softly it was barely above a whisper. Panther clearly sure her cheeks flushed before she kissed his forehead one final time.   
  
"Love you too Ryu~" With that, she made some distance and took her position.  
  
At the same time, Joker placed Makoto by Ryuji's side and knelt down in front of her. "Alright, Princess. We have to say goodbye for a little while," He started which made Makoto go wide-eyed. The brunette about to question him but Joker put a finger to her lips. "It's okay. It's only for a little bit. But remember, I'm ALWAYS with you. No matter what. Okay?"  
  
Makoto remained silent for a bit before finally nodding. Gripping the front of her dress while a little teary-eyed at being separated from Renren, but knew he always knew best. "O-okay. I-I love you Renren."  
  
Joker's smile was soft and loving as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you too Princess. Now close your eyes. You too Ryuji." Joker asked of the two kids. Both nodding before their eyes slipped shut; Joker taking a few steps back before placing his mask back over his eyes.  
  
"Alright... Here goes... PERSONA!"  
  
Without wasting even a single moment Joker used the spell the Twins told him was necessary. Focusing all his magic power on this one technique as the unique Persona blinked to life behind him for a brief moment. It was so quick that the others couldn't even make it out, but knew something was happening. As Makoto and Ryuji began to glow brightly before being covered in a large cloud of smoke. The others all gasping at the sight as it reminded them of the moment when both were transformed.   
  
The cloud of smoke lasted for a short time. Slowly dissipating which left the group a bundle of nerves. Joker standing tall as two outlines began to be visible within the said smoke. However, it was not those of a young girl in a dress and a boy in a Neo Featherman shirt. No, instead what they saw were two familiar sights. No kids, but a pair of older teens in their Phantom Thief garbs.  
  
Queen and Skull.  
  
"Ah crap... the hell just happened?" Skull asked while rubbing the back of his head. Feeling a bit dizzy as he looked around at the smoke near his form. "Yo guys, why are we at the Mementos entrance? And the hell is with this freakin' headache?"   
  
Queen meanwhile was rubbing her forehead as she felt quite dizzy as well. Turning her attention to Joker who looked at her with a slightly worried expression. "Joker? Is everything alright?" Queen questioned as she moved her mask from her eyes to the top of her head. Joker slowly approaching her before placing a hand on the brunette's cheek.  
  
"Are... are you alright Queen?"  
  
"...y-yes? A slight headache, but otherwise fine. Why?"  
  
At the same time, everyone just released a loud sigh of relief. The group quick to approach the two recovered Thieves and welcome them back, much to their confusion.  
  
"The hell are you guys on about? And why the hell does my head hurt so much?" Skull asked to which Panther rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh yeah. He's back to normal alright." Panther said before rolling her eyes. Skull looking at her clearly confused. "You remember the last two days or what?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I-... wait... actually nah, I don't. The hell? Did I hit my head or somethin'...?"  
  
Joker figured that would be the case. Seems the Twins were right and part of their memories would be a bit hazy for a while. Over time it would come back to them what happened over the last two days, but for the time being, it was fine. "We'll explain everything tomorrow. For now, let's head home. That spell drained me dry and I REALLY could use some curry... But first..."  
  
Raising his other hand up to Queen's cheek, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Queen going wide-eyed at the action before unconsciously kissing back. As Joker pulled away it left his girlfriend very confused and flushed. "W-what was-"  
  
"I've been unable to do that for over twenty-four hours. As much as I'll miss my Princess, my Queen is something I can't ever replace." He told his love who just looked very confused.  
  
"...huh?"

* * *

Upon exiting Mementos, the group was greeted with an interesting sight. Ryuji being the first one out and looking confused at his attire. "When the hell did I get this?" He asked as he sported the same Neo Featherman shirt as before. Only grown to match his normal self instead of the child one.   
  
"Huh. Guess the spell grew your clothes up with you. Weird." Futaba commented as the group all stood at the Shibuya station entrance; the sun having already long since set. Ren actually hadn't taken that thought into account when he grew the two back to normal. Only for something to click in his brain at that moment.  
  
'Wait... If Ryuji's clothes grew with him... then...' Ren and the others slowly turned around to where Makoto was standing, only to see her very confused and very red.  
  
The oldest amongst them stood there in the same dress she wore as her smaller self, however like with Ryuji's clothes it had grown to match her current style. Leaving Makoto in a rather cute blue dress and that same headband from before atop her head. The teen looking very much confused at her situation as cheeks burned red.  
  
"W-where did this dress come from!?" Makoto cried out in shock, clearly not fully remembering the dress itself. Ren knowing she'd remember everything over time, but his brain was instead beginning to malfunction for one simple reason. Makoto was in a dress. Makoto. In a dress. Makoto... dress...  
  
Without even thinking Ren approached his girlfriend rather quickly. Makoto not even able to react as Ren suddenly picked her up in a bridal pose. Makoto's face a deep shade of crimson almost instantly. "R-Ren what are-"  
  
"Goodworkteamwe'llmeettomorrowtodiscusswiththesetwowhathasoccurredlet'sallgohomedismissed," Ren said so quickly that the others were left dumbfounded as he descended the stairs carrying his girlfriend. Makoto protesting as they all watched with raised brows.  
  
"Ren! P-put me down!" Makoto stated before covering her face with both hands. "T-this is so embarrassing...! Come on...! Renren...!" Makoto said before blinking in surprise at her own words. "Wait... Renren...? Why did I...?"  
  
Ren all the while just smiled. Carrying his love towards the train for Yogen-Jaya; well aware Futaba would be quick to follow of course. "I'll explain everything later my Queen. But first, to Leblanc~"  
  
Confused was an understatement for how Makoto felt.

* * *

Ann felt quite exhausted as she entered her room with a huff, freshly out of the shower and in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Ryuji was quite the pain in the butt when he was back to normal. Asking her question after question to which she kept telling him they'd explain it all TOMORROW. They even got into a brief argument before leaving for their separate homes. Things were back to normal alright... Ann falling onto her bed while throwing her purse casually to the side of her. Only to lay there for a few minutes before her phone vibrated.  
  
When she picked it up, a smile formed on her face. It was a text from Ryuji that simply read, "thanks for taking care of me. I owe you one." Ann was sure her cheeks flushed softly before a happy "mmm" escaped her lips. Stopping for a moment as a thought clicked in her mind. Quickly, she rushed over to one of the shopping bags from their trip and opened it up, only to see Ryuji's clothes in it. The ones from before they went shopping. Seemingly, the spell even affected the clothes that were originally shrunk, as she pulled out his shirt from before they got the Neo Featherman one.  
  
It meant... she had a second shirt of his! Wasting no time she threw off her current shirt and threw on Ryuji's. A soft smile gracing her lips at how warm it was on her form. Taking in the scent while calling herself a weirdo in her head. With that, she just smiled before laying on her bed once more. Hoping one day this type of things- her wearing his shirts- could be the norm. She'd take this for the time being at least.  
  
Completely unaware that Ryuji would sleep in that shirt she bought him for one simple reason. It had her scent on it, a smell that brought him nothing but peace of mind. Some memories of the last night coming to him as he blushed.  
_  
'...I miss her warmth...'_ He thought to himself... wondering if it would be inappropriate to ask Ann out after they finished explaining things the next day.

* * *

"S-so I was really stuck as a child? A-and I called you Renren...?" Makoto asked while cheeks were as red as her eyes. Unconsciously hugging the plushie that Ren had won for her. Both herself and the boy sitting at Leblanc's counter as Sojiro had left for the night. Ren nodding to each of her questions which only made her more embarrassed by the second. Still sitting in that dress as Ann had accidentally taken her clothes with her, meaning this was all she had at the moment. "T-thank you for taking care of me. I'll be sure to make it up to-"  
  
"No need. Anything for my  _Princess_ ~" Ren said with emphasis making Makoto just groan softly. Ren wanting to tease her for the rest of the night, but he decided to focus on something important. "Makoto, do you remember what happened? With... Sae?"  
  
Makoto was sure her eyes were as wide as could be at the name. "M-my sister!? W-what does she have to do with this?"   
  
Ren was afraid of that. He sighed softly before shifting in his seat towards her. "You crashed into Sae after running away from the crowd. Fortunately, she didn't recognize you, but you told me-"  
  
"-I told you that..." Makoto looked at him as a memory was beginning to click. Sae's words. Her thoughts. Everything. It brought a weight onto the girl's heart before tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I remember. R-Ren... Sae. She loves me... She still loves me..." Makoto whispered as the tears fell.   
  
Ren couldn't help but smile before helping wipe away her tears. Makoto apologizing for crying but he told her it was fine. Kissing her on the forehead before standing up. "Well, we should get you home and-"  
  
"A-actually. D-do you mind if... I sleep over tonight? Sis won't be home till tomorrow and..." Makoto asked which actually threw Ren off guard. She never really asked to stay over before. Maybe her little self still had a LITTLE bit of influence left over after all. Ren just smiling as he offered his hand to her.  
  
While he would miss his Princess, Ren was happy to have his Queen back safe and sound. They'd discuss all the minor details tomorrow. For now, it was time for them to get some well-deserved rest.   
  
"Oh, and you're keeping the dress."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Cause you look really good in it."  
  
"R-Ren!"  
  
**END?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll wrap up the main portion of the story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this wacky and silly adventure. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and, well the entire story in general. Love hearing your guy's thoughts~
> 
> But yeah. I mentioned it, but if any other chapters of this come out they'll be as an "Omake" of sorts. Basically tiny moments that occurred within the time Ryuji and Makoto were tiny. Also might do some "what if" scenarios if you guys are interested~
> 
> Also: Makoto in a dress. Top tier.
> 
> Anyway, I'm tired as heck so Imma lay down for a little. Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day~


	6. EX Chapter: "How is Momo?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae asks Ren about Momo.

It was another peaceful afternoon for Ren as he helped at the Leblanc counter. Little more than a week passing since being freed from juvenile hall and he couldn't be happier. Granted, while he was set to leave in less than a month Ren could at least spend some time with the people he loved.  
  
Speaking of people he loved, Makoto had decided to stop by alongside Sae for a cup of coffee. The latter looking far less stressed than before as she sipped away at the brew. Ren would have commented on this, but was a little distracted due to his girlfriend sitting in front of him; the two chatting away like normal while Sae spoke to Sojiro. Morgana napping upstairs. The afternoon itself seemed quite calm.  
  
Until...  
  
"Amamiya-kun, I have been meaning to ask. How is Momo doing?" The instant those words left Sae's lips, both Ren and Makoto stiffened in shock. The duo standing there a bit flabbergasted as they tried to not turn their heads towards Sae. Makoto feeling her cheeks begin to flush while Ren bit the inside of his cheek. Only made worse as Sae continued. "I had meant to reprimand you for losing track of her that day. However, with everything that occurred with Shido and his group there simply wasn't any time."   
  
Before Ren could even begin to reply to Sae, Sojiro decided to speak up. "Momo? Whose that? ANOTHER one of your female friends?" the cafe owner asked with a raised brow. Sae's expression shifting into one of confusion at Sojiro's words. The older man turning to Sae when she looked at him puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Are you not aware of his niece? I would have assumed if she was left in his care that day you would have been informed. Her name is Momo Amamiya, hence why it has to be his niece correct?" Sae reasoned which only made the teens grow even more nervous. Sojiro rubbing the back of his neck clearly lost.   
  
"Niece? I wasn't aware of any niece. Oi kid, aren't you an only child?" Sojiro asked Ren who just turned to him before slapping a hand against his forehead. Forgetting that Sojiro knew he didn't have any siblings meaning having a niece made no sense. Sae looking to Ren with some skepticism in her eyes.  
  
Ren after a moment sighed. Figuring that Sae could easily look into things and figure out that "Momo" didn't have a record. At least under that name. So... he decided to tell the truth. Turning to Sae before pointing to Makoto. "She's fine. Drinking coffee with us right now actually." He stated, making Makoto jump a bit in shock.   
  
"R-Ren!" Makoto cried out, surprised to see him cave so quickly. Did he realize the same as her in which she knew Sae would look up "Momo Amamiya" if not given any answers? She could only assume. But that meant...  
  
"...What are you talking about...?" Sae interrupted Makoto's train of thought. The older Niijima turning to her sister with a raised brow before looking back at Ren. "Why are you point to Makoto?"  
  
"Because Makoto IS Momo. Well, she was for that afternoon." Ren stated which left Sae blinking at him. A look on her face reading _"what are you talking about?'"_ Ren figured he'd get such a look but continued nonetheless. "Makoto was that little girl. She had gotten zapped by a Shadow in the Metaverse that turned her into a kid, and it took us a little bit to craft the means to get her back to normal. So... she was Momo for a day." Ren explained in a more broader sense. Not sure if going into full details on everything would have been wise; especially with Makoto sleeping over the first day without Sojiro or Sae knowing.  
  
Sae meanwhile looked at Ren as if he was crazy. He was honestly saying that Momo was Makoto the entire time? That made no sense. Metaverse or not it couldn't change people like that... right? "...Amamiya, has your time locked up compromised your memory? Momo is a child. Makoto is a young woman and-"  
  
"U-um, sis. He's... telling the truth" Makoto interrupted before Sae could continue. The silver-haired Niijima turning to her younger sister with raised eyebrows as the brunette blushed. "You told me, w-when I was "Momo" that you  _love your sister with all my heart_. Remember...?" Makoto asked somewhat nervously. Sae sitting there quietly as her memory began to go wild.  
  
She remembered meeting that little girl in the street. She remembered treating her to sushi. She remembered talking to this child that looked so much like her sister and how she spilled her soul out with such ease. Even remembering when Momo hugged her and called her Sae-Sae...  
  
At that moment Sae did something Ren never thought he'd see in his lifetime. Sae Niijima- the fierce older sister of his love- began to blush. Her cheeks turning a deep shade of red while her eyes bugged out a bit. Embarrassment filling her as she realized she said all that to Makoto. Ren actually able to feel his jaw go slack for a moment as Sae processed all this.  
  
"W-w-wait a moment. Hold on. You're telling me that little girl was-"  
  
"Me. I had gotten shrunken down by a Shadow. B-but Ren fixed myself and Ryuji shortly after I ran into you. It was... an interesting day...?" Makoto ended off in the form of a question. Clearly nervous about all this while Ren watched dumbfounded at a blushing Sae and Sojiro just looked lost as hell.  
  
Sae needed a moment to regain her composure upon realizing she was blushing. Coughing a few times before nodding and turning back to her coffee. "I-I see. So that child was you. How... unexpected..." Sae mumbled in clear disbelief. Yet she could tell if she questioned Makoto on every detail about that discussion she'd likely be able to recite it by word. Meaning she had poured out her soul to Makoto... A soft smile forming on her face. "...I meant every word you know. What I said to Momo- to you. I meant every single word."  
  
Makoto couldn't help the large smile that formed upon her lips at Sae's words. Mumbling a soft "sis" as the older of the two took another sip. Ren able to tell how much that meant to Makoto. Since she always had some small lingering fear that Sae hated her. Fortunately, this only helped cement that such a fear was unfounded. Sae shaking her head as she turned back to the couple.  
  
"The Metaverse truly is strange. I mean, to think it would result in me having sushi with my sister without me even knowing SHE was my sister." Sae said with a chuckle before a new thought popped into her head. "Wait a minute! That means you lost my sister in Shibuya?! Amamiya!" She cried out before turning to Ren and giving him the signature Niijima glare.   
  
Ren jumped a little but was thankfully saved by Makoto speaking up. "I-it's not his fault Sis! I got scared of the crowd and ran. My... old fears kind of kicked in..." Makoto mumbled somewhat ashamed. Sae crossing her arms before looking at her sister. Quick to remember Makoto having a rough time with crowds as a kid. She wanted to be upset at Ren... but couldn't really talk herself. Not aspiring to mention the one time she lost track of Makoto when they were real little as well...  
  
"...Very well... I will let it slide this one time. ONLY because you saved the world." Sae emphasized that last part which made the couple sigh in relief. The duo realizing they truly dodged a bullet with that one. "I'm serious though Makoto. About what I said to Momo."  
  
"I know sis. Thank you."   
  
Silence once more filled the room as everyone smiled... Except for Sojiro. "Okay, what in the world are all of you even talking about? Momo? Chid? Kid, did you have a child with Niijima-san or something?" Sojiro asked at probably the worst moment. Due to Ren trying to take a sip of coffee and ended up spitting it out at the question while Makoto turned a deep shade of crimson.   
  
"W-what?! NO! Didn't you listen at all!?" Ren asked dumbfounded while Sojiro just looked annoyed. "Makoto was... ugh. Look. It'll be easier if I just show you what happened." The young man stated which had everyone now looking at him confused. Ren quick to pull out his phone and begin to scroll through it. "I have the videos and pictures from that day. So you can see that-"  
  
"W-wait! What?! Ren! Y-you said you were going to ask Futaba to delete all of that!!!" Makoto squeaked out at Ren still having all that footage. Remembering how embarrassed she was when Futaba showed Ryuji and her the playback of their day out as kids. Able to feel her cheeks somehow warm even more as Ren smirked at her.  
  
"I did ask her. She said no. So I took some copies for myself. Oh! Here's a picture of her in a panda onesie."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
The rest of that afternoon was filled with laughter as Ren showed Sojiro and Sae all the pictures and videos. Makoto left a blushing mess as they continued their day. Eventually ending in her laughing as well. Ren able to smile at the memory with the ones he loved. With his family. All thanks to "Momo."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of (possibly) several extra chapters of this story. Basically, EX chapters are either add ones or "what ifs" that will be added on in the future. Hopefully. This time we have a bit of an aftermath thing much later on. What other scenarios could occur? Who knows?


	7. EX Chapter: "What If #1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the roles were reversed...?

It wasn't often that Ren would find himself beyond embarrassed at a situation. He always moved to be as calm and collected as possible when with the others. Even when it was just Morgana and himself, he did his best to smother anything that wasn't the attitude a Joker should have.  
  
However, at that moment, he could not handle how much he was blushing. Which only resulted in his girlfriend giggling at how "cute" she found him.  
  
It was several hours after everyone had left Mementos in a rather dire situation. Two of their members having been hit by a powerful spell that reduced their power and speed by a huge margin. They had hoped that upon exiting Mementos, the two affected would return to normal. They did not. Leaving Ren dealing with the aftermath of such an event within a place he never expected to sleepover at. Makoto's room.  
  
The reason for him sleeping over was simple. He could not allow Sojiro to see him in such a state, else they'd be in serious trouble. Because at present Ren was not his usual lanky teen self. No, instead what stood there was a child.  
  
For both Ren and Ann were victims of that strange spell. Reducing both Joker and Panther into small children with no real means to fight. The others all a bit panicked when it occurred; Ann especially when she realized she was stuck like that. It took a while to get everyone settled and discuss what to do.  
  
In the end, they came to the conclusion that Sojiro couldn't see Ren like this. So they had Futaba convince the man that he was staying over at Ryuji's to help the blonde study for an important exam. They were fortunate that Sojiro trusted Ren enough to allow something like this during his probation. In reality, Ren wasn't at Ryuji's due to the fact that Ryuji's mom would see them. Thus they decided the best options were to leave Ren with Makoto and for Ryuji to stay at Ann's to watch over her. The latter was on Ann's insistent with her going, "I need this bonehead to bodyguard me since this IS his fault." Referring to the blonde refusing the leave the battle when ordered; Joker and Panther getting zapped due to such a decision.  
  
Thus that left Ren with Makoto. It was a bit risky due to one element that could expose them all. Sae. Makoto insisted that Sae was going to be out for the next few days due to work. Stating that the odds of her returning home were practically nill. Thus she felt it was best for her to watch over him due to such an arrangement. That and she had become strangely overprotective of Ren ever since he had been shrunken down. With everyone in agreement, they all separated for the night. Resulting in Ren's current situation...  
  
The black-haired child could only sigh as he looked himself over. Makoto having provided him some pajamas for the night only for them to be a bit... unexpected. Leaving Ren standing there in a Buchimaru onesie outfit from Makoto's childhood. Discovering they were about the same height as kids from the way the attire fit him.   
  
"Ren, are you alright?" Makoto questioned; having just returned to her room from the bathroom a few moments prior. Sporting her pajamas for the evening that made Ren blush a little. For whatever reason, his current situation made him more prone to blushing at the sight of his love. Ren- deciding to try and not show any weakness-  nodded at her before speaking.  
  
"I'm fine... You're positive you don't have ANYTHING else to use as pajamas on hand?" Ren asked before crossing his arms. Looking up at Makoto who frowned in an attempt to keep herself from smiling. The brunette shaking her head.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have any other pajamas in your current size. It's fine though Ren. It's just for one night after all." Makoto stated with a soft smile. Not mentioning the fact she had some shirts from when she was little. She technically didn't lie on that front. She did in fact NOT have any other pajamas that petite.   
  
Ren just sighed while looking over himself. Sporting this silly panda onesie that he was SURE Makoto adored as a kid. And from the way her eyes sparkled at him, she was clearly enjoying them now as well. "Fine. So we should begin planning our actions for tomorrow. We'll... need to... ah, excuse me..." Ren said as he suddenly let out a rather loud yawn. Makoto a little surprised at first before she remembered everything from earlier.  
  
According to Ren, he is able to create a Persona to fix everything. However, it was going to take an entire day until it was done. Meaning Ann and himself were stuck like this at least until the next night. This also came with a slight catch. That being their bodies were indeed those of children for the time being. Meaning the need for plenty of rest. Ren in that regard was no exception.    
  
With a soft smile on her face, Makoto knelt down in front of Ren with a chuckle. "Perhaps we should wait for the morning to discuss all this. You're clearly quite exhausted." Makoto stated. Ren looking at her a little annoyed. About to argue her point, only to yawn again.  
  
"I-I'm fine. Just... give me a second to-"  
  
"Sorry Ren, no deal. We'll discuss things in the morning. For now," Makoto quickly took the boy into her arms and lifted him up, "we're heading to sleep." With that, she carried Ren over to her bed before sitting down. Ren for a moment felt a little more awake as he was hugged against the girl he loved; his cheeks beginning to turn red in color while sitting on her lap.   
  
"Makoto w-what are you-"  
  
"Shh. Let's just get some sleep Ren. Okay?" Before he could do anything, Makoto began to stroke his hair. Ren knowing all too well what she was doing, as she knew how he reacted whenever this occurred. Having used it multiple times in the past when he wasn't so small. And since he was a child again at present it only meant one thing... He was going to conk out.  
  
Makoto was all too aware of Ren's weakness to his head getting stroked like this. It was one surefire way to lull him into a deep slumber. And from how his eyes were starting to droop, he knew it was working. "Wait... Need... talk..."  
  
"We'll talk in the morning Ren. Just sleep~" Makoto said in such a soft tone that it only made Ren more tired. His eyes drooping shut as he rested against his currently far taller girlfriend. Letting out a few soft murmurs as he finally fell asleep.  
  
For a moment Makoto was silent. Looking down at him and hearing a few soft snores escape her shrunken beau's lips. Needing to use every ounce of power she had to not squeal at how cute he looked. Add on the Buchimaru onesie he sported and it was essentially a formula to drive her mad with cuteness. Instead, she gently moved him around until she was able to lay him on the bed. Making sure he was comfortable.  
  
_'Sleep tight Ren.'_  Makoto thought to herself before pressing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. Deciding to forgo planning for once and simply let Ren rest. The boy was constantly working his butt off after all. He deserved a night of rest; especially after being subject to some strange spell such as this.  
  
With that all set, Makoto laid herself next to Ren before pulling him close. Hugging him every so gently as she let herself get some rest as well. Knowing full well things were going to be interesting, to say the least tomorrow.  
  
Not realizing the silly hijinks that would ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a super quick one-shot idea.
> 
> Basically, looking at a scenario in which instead of Makoto and Ryuji getting shrunken down, it's Ren and Ann. Though we don't see Ann technically in this chapter, I promise you those times are wacky as well.
> 
> Figured it'd be a cute scenario to try out really quick was all. Get a Little Panda Ren and such. Hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for any other future EX Chapters. Cause who knows what could happen~
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a good day.


End file.
